A New Life
by sonya13
Summary: Booth has to adjust his life now that he has to take care of Parker but how he will fit with Bones and their cases together. Will Bones help him deal or will leave him on his own? a BB story chapter 1 and 2 are not really good but it gets better promise
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first Bones fanfic so sorry if it's not very well written but I'm doing my best. Anyways reviews are very well accepted.

And this is a BB fanfic with some Jack and Angela.

And as always this character are not mine only the situations and cases they go through.

**Chapter 1**

Agent Seeley Booth strolled through the Jeffersonian doors whistling and holding a manila folder and walked to the platform where Bones and Zack were hunched looking to some remains of a WWII soldier. While Jack was looking through some samples and Angela was working on the sketch of the said body.

- Hey Bones we have a case - said Booth sending her one of his charm smiles and giving a nod to the Squints.

- I can't I have to finish this – she said rolling her eyes.

- Bones this is important. Come on there's a victim out there waiting for us – he replied with a smirk on his face.

- If it's dead how can it be waiting for us? – She asked confusion masking her features.

- We definitely have to improve you're pop-culture. Now come on Bones.

- Ok ok I'm going let me get of this coat. And Zack please finish this ok?

- Of course Dr. Brennan – the assistant answered taking her position at the table.

- Jack finish with the sand and let the results on my desk and help Zack with whatever he needs.

- Alright Brennan – the entomologist answered with a smile.

- The same goes for you Angela. – Brennan said while taking off her lab coat with Booth's help.

- Ok sweetie have fun – said Angela with a wink while they head down to the door but before they reached they where stopped.

- Dr. Brennan where do you think you are going? – Dr. Camille Soroyan yelled across the hall while getting nearer to them.

- We have a case Dr. Soroyan – Bones said with a roll of her eyes.

- You are not going anywhere until you finish with the soldier over there I'll go with Seeley – she answered eyeing the Agent with lustful eyes.

- Sorry Dr. Soroyan she's my partner and if someone is going with me is her. I've told you once I'm with her through everything whatever happens not you, only her – said Booth with some cold in his voice – Nopw if you excuse us we have a case to solve. Come on Bones.

They start heading to the black SUV before she even had a chance to reply leaving a very angry Camille and amused group of squints behind. They got inside and fastened they seat belts. Booth started the ignition and drove of the parking lot.

- Well what do we know of the case? – Bones asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that heave settled since leaving the lab.

- A body found in Hosking's Lake, there's only the remains. A fisher found them about 4 hours ago. – Booth answered while pulling the SUV next to the police cars.

They got outside the car and went past the yellow tape surrounding the area and next to the cop leading the group.

- Hello Agent Booth - said the official shaking Booths hand – and this Miss is?

-_ Dr_ Temperance Brennan – said the anthropologist forensic putting more force in the title.

- Official Burke – said while holding out his hand – a pleasure too meet you.

- Where are my bones? – Asked Brennan bluntly without accepting his hand.

- They are over there – said the official signaling to some bushes behind them.

- Come on Bones – said Booth while trying to hide his smirk at the response she gave to Burke.

He started to lead her by the small of her back to where the bones were. She got down to take a look at them more closely.

- Female, Caucasian, between 20 and 25 years old. Fracture in the skull, and broken carpals and metacarpals. Broken femur, patella and tibia. – Said Bones – I'll tell you more about it when I can look at them more in detail at the lab. I'll need samples of the water and soil around here – she said while getting up.

- Ok guys you heard the girl!! – Said Booth the officials – Come on Bones let's grab something to eat how does Woong Foos sounds?

- Booth I should return to the lab – Said a reticent Bones.

- Come on Bones even you have to eat sometime – said Booth giving her his best lost puppy eyes – I'll drop you later ok?

- Ok but you better…- Her words were interrupted by Booth's cell phone.

- Booth…Yeah it's me…What?!!Where is he?!!...I'll be there in five minutes!!!.

- Booth what happened? Is everything ok? – Asked Bones to a ghost white Booth

- Parker is in the hospital…

Should I continue? Tell me what you guys think R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is the second chapter of the story. Thank you for the reviews. And just let you know that the thoughts of the characters are in bold letters.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!.

**Chapter 2**

_-" Booth…Yeah it's me…What?! Where is he?!!... I'll be there in five minutes!!!"._

_-" Booth what happened? Is everything ok?" – Asked Bones to a ghost white Booth_

_-" Parker is in the hospital…"_

- " What? What happened" – Asked Bones but she soon realized that Booth wasn't paying attention to her. His hands were clenched and his shoulder tensed he looked ready to kill someone. **Whoever was that did something to Parker will be lucky to get out unscathed** Brennan thought to herself**. But first of all I have to try to get him to tell me where Parker is and what happened** – "Booth, please talk to me. Where is he?" – Asked Temperance worry lacing her voice with still no response from him she turned his face to her – "Look at me! I have to know where is he so I can drive us there" – That seemed to break him out of his spell.

- "He's at the George Washington University Hospital" – Answered Booth with a faraway voice. **How can someone do this to him? How can anyone hurt a child, he's just a kid, a 6 year old kid, MY KID!!? **

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Bones helping him in the car, fastening both their seatbelts and drive through D.C streets to the hospital. After a 20 minutes ride with both of them lost in thought over what could have happened they arrived at the hospital. Brennan parked the car and turned to her partner who did seem to notice their arrival.

- "Booth we are here" – Said Temperance touching his arm to bring his attention. He was about to get out of the car when her again stopped him – " Do you want me to leave you alone or…" – She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence when he intertwined they finger together and looked at her unsure face with determined eyes – "Please stay with me they didn't told me anything about his condition only that he's in bad shape pretty bad. Just stay with me, please" – He begged his brown eyes wide with sadness and desperation – "It's ok I'm not going anywhere" – She said while he hugged her tightly. **Why does he want me here? I'm just his partner maybe he just needs support and because I'm here…yeah that's it that has to be or it isn't? Shouldn't be scared of him wanting me here?…then Why it makes me feel giddy? What I'm thinking!!! His son is in the hospital and here I am doubting why I'm here **she thought while her heart started to beat faster and faster.

They disentangled themselves and got out of the car heading direction of the entrance. They stopped at the reception desk where a twenty-something nurse sat talking in the phone.

- " What can I help you with?" – Asked politely the nurse after hanging the phone.

- " We are looking for Parker Booth, he was brought here a few hours ago Nurse…" – Asked an impatient Seeley Booth.

- " McDonald… Wait a second while I look for him… Oh yeah he's in the third floor room 313 but you better speak with the door before heading in sir" – Answered Nurse McDonald.

- " Ok thank you" – Said Booth heading to the elevators with Brennan behind him.

They arrived at the third floor which was the ICU. Booth started looking for the room but Brennan stopped him guiding him to the nurse station.

- " Hi were are looking for Parker's Booth doctor" – Asked Temperance to the first nurse she saw while a very impatient Booth couldn't stop looking to the room door.

- " May I know who is looking for him?" – Asked the nurse eyeing them carefully.

- "He's his father and I'm his partner" – Answered Temperance.

- " I need some ID" – Said the nurse still looking at them suspiciously.

- " Look his 6 year old son is in a room over there and we don't know what's room with him so you better start looking for his doctor before I do!!" – Nearly yelled a very flushed Temperance.

That seem to break Booth's concentration who put a calming hand on her shoulder trying to stop her from biting the nurse head off not that he was doing any better but still he said politely.

- "Call the doctor while we look for our ID's please."

- " Why are you being so nice to her?" – Asked Brennan confused and a bit mad.

- "Because if we yell at her she can call security and get us thrown out and then I won't be able to see my son and know what the heck has happened to him – Explained Booth

- " That makes sense, sorry Booth – Said Bones very ashamed **How could I react like that he's not my son…but he's important to Booth that's why.** With this thought's running through her head she didn't notice Booth's embrace.

- " It's ok Bones thanks for what you said, thank you for caring enough to say that" – He said bringing her out of her thoughts.

She was saved from saying anything with the arrival of the doctor.

- "Hello I'm doctor Reid I'm Parker's doctor and you are?" – extending his hand.

- " I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, Parker's father, and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan" – Booth answered signaling both of them and accepting the doctor's hand.

- " Nice to meet you both" – said the doctor shaking now Brennan's hand.

- " How's Parker?" – Asked Booth after the whole exchange.

- " Well the thing is…."

Next Chapter we will know what's wrong with Parker and the story will be from now on said from the POV of Bones or Booth sometimes even Parker. And Chapter 4 will be more about the case. Review and tell me what you guys things coz it helps to write and you know more reviews more chapters!!! LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here there is a new chapter of the story. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.

Hope you like it and review please!!

**Chapter 3**

Booth's POV

_- "Hello I'm doctor Reid I'm Parker's doctor and you are?" – extending his hand._

_- " I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, Parker's father, and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan" – Booth answers signaling both of them and accepting the doctor's hand._

_- " Nice to meet you both" – says the doctor shaking now Brennan's hand._

_- " How's Parker?" – Asks Booth after the whole exchange._

_- " Well the thing is…." _

- " What? What is it? " – Bones and I ask at the same time

- " Your son has been beaten" – Answers the doctor

- "What?" – I shout – " Who did it?" – I can't help but ask while my mind is racing searching for possible suspects.

- " We don't know he didn't say it he just asked us for you, he was brought here by his teacher Miss…"- trails off the doctor

- "Miss Marquez"- I add without missing a bit.

- "Yep exactly, Miss Marquez said that the kids were playing around and he fall but he didn't get hurt but she still try to look for scratches and found bruises in his body and called the police and an ambulance" – Explains the doctor

I start pacing up and down I don't know what to do I'm at a loss. How could I let this happen? My son, my own son I didn't see it. I'm going to kill the bastard!! A hand in my arm stops my train of thoughts.

- "Booth come on let's going to see him" – Bones tells me. I looked around and the doctor wasn't there.

- "Wait Bones. What happened, where is the doctor, what's wrong with Parker,…?" – I ask her.

- "Parker is ok more or less that's what the doctor said, the police is investigating the case but he asked for you to try to get him to tell you and for the doctor he went to get me the X-rays. I would like to see for myself what's wrong, you aren't mad are you?" – Asks me Bones with vulnerability radiating off her eyes my heart clenches for the woman I love, yes love I accepted this reality a long time I go but I know she's not ready to hear it, at least not yet.

- "Of course not but after you see them I want you to please explain them to me I'll prefer it to hear it from you. Would you do that?"

- "I'll be glad" – she answers me with a small smile on her face.

- "Thanks, come on let's go and see him" – I say while tugging on her hand.

But before we reach the door Dr Reid stopped us gives the X-rays to Bones who excuses herself and starts to look at them while I'm left to get inside the room. I turn the knob and go inside. The hangings are open and the light illuminates the room. I look at the bed and there it is my son too small for that bed and looking so fragile and innocent while sleeping. How can someone want to hurt him I'll never know but it hurt just to think about it.

I take the chair and I put it next to the bed and I sit. I take his small hand in mine and I can't stop the tears that come to my eyes. They start to roll down my face and my body shakes while I try to suppress the sobs that are threatening to escape. I don't know how much time has passed but the tears stopped and Parker started to stir.

- "Hi bud, how are you feeling?"

- "Daddy!! I'm ok but my sides hurt make it stop please"

He looks at me with those eyes and I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, I wish I could make it stop to protect him from the world but I don't know how. Bones enters the room and saves me to tell him so.

- " Dr Bones!! Hi are you here to see me?" – Asks Parker wincing at the pain of his sides.

- "Hi Parker, yes I'm here to see you" – Answers Bones with an uneasy smile in her face. I know she's uncomfortable around kids and I've never been gladder to see her try with mine. – "How are you?" – She asks Parker.

- "I'm fine but my sides hurt" – I'm still watching her and I see her flinch when he says the last part and I know that she knows what's wrong with him.

- "Hey buddy Bones and I are going to get you some ice-cream we will be back in no time ok?"- I tell him knowing that I should leave him alone but wanting to know the truth.

- "Ok daddy!!" – He answers.

I drag her outside the room and stop standing just a few paces outside the room. I turn to look at her and I can see in her face that whatever happens to him is bad. I square my shoulders and ask her.

- "What did you see in them Bones" – I ask controlling my voice.

- " He's been suffering beatings for a while now. Some of his bones show previous hits but right know he has a bruised clavicle and wrist and ankles like he has been bundled. He has also four broken ribs that's why his sides hurt and from what the doctor told me has some cuts in arms and legs" – she finishes her voice breaking in some points and I can see the tears running down her cheeks as mine are. I hug her while both of us break down together.

- "How could someone do that to him, he's so sweet." – She says.

- "I don't know Bones but we are going to figure this out"- I say trying to keep calm and keep the tears at bay. I take her hand in mind, murmur a small thanks in her ear knowing that she will figure out the why and guide her back to the room where Parker was waiting. We get inside and I sit next to him on the bed while Bones takes the chair.

- "Where's my ice-cream Daddy?" – Asks Parker with confusion and I realize that I forgot the excuse of us leaving the room.

- "They didn't have any left I'll try later ok cub?"

- "Ok" – He says with a sad smile making me feel bad for lying at him but I know that there are more important things that an ice cream at the moment.

- "Buddy I have to ask you and I need you to tell me the truth ok?"

- "Ok Daddy" – He answers with a small voice.

- "Who did this to you? Who hit you?" – I ask barely keeping the anger in my voice. I feel Bones hand in my arm and I look at the scared eyes of my son - "Parker you have to tell me to stop this from happening"

- " I… it's my fault she said that I was a bad boy…I'm sorry Dad…" – Parker says tears running down his cheeks.

- "Who did it Parker?" – urgency in my voice

- " It was…"

Well this is it for now the next chapter we will learn who beat Parker and probably some of the case.

Review please and tell me what you guys think and what do you want to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome!!! I hope you like this new chapter and continue reviewing please!!

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS this said on with the story.

**Chapter 4**

**Brennan POV**

_- " I… it's my fault she said that I was a bad boy…I'm sorry Dad…" – Parker says tears running down his cheeks._

_- "Who did it Parker?" – urgency in my voice._

_- " It was…"_

He looks at Booth with those big brown eyes so sad that I feel my heart constrict. Who could do that to such a nice boy? Sometimes I can't understand the human behavior anthropologically speaking the human being is programmed to take care of their offspring so how can a mother let that happen…Oh my Rebecca!!!

- " Booth, where's Rebecca?" - I can see the surprise in his face when I ask the question and shock next, shock that after more or less an hour of our arrival we haven't notice that she isn't here.

- "Oh my God Rebecca!! I forgot, I'll her call her right now" – He answers me going to the door.

- "No, no please, don't call mommy, I'll be a good boy daddy, I promise" – A sobbing Parker begs catching us by surprise. Booth turns to look at him and I can see that he's shocked by the way Parker has reacted and I have to say that I'm as surprised as he is. Still looking at him I see him suddenly go pale. What is he thinking? He can't think Rebecca did it, can't he? I mean his mother? I'm broke out of my reverie by Booth.

- "Parker did your mother do this?" – Booth asks him and I can see him preparing himself for the answer. Shoulders tensed and hands clenched.

- "No, she didn't" – I see Booth relax a little letting out the breath he doesn't even seem to notice he was holding.

- "Ok bud then who? Please Parker, you need to tell me" – A whisper is heard but neither of us could understand what he said. I see Booth sit in the bed again and hold Parker's hands.

- "I didn't hear you son" – A gentle Booth asks him his voice so soft that seems to soothe some of Parker's fears and some of mine too which still I'm not ready to analyze.

- "It was Gran" – Said Parker nearly whispering.

- "What? Gran? Did you tell mom?" – Booth asks barely containing his rage. He sees the questioning look on my face and he clarifies – "Gran is Rebecca's mom Parker calls her Gran" – I can prevent the gasp escaping my mouth and I can't help but put a hand on his arm after seeing Parker's afraid eyes. Booth looks at me and I tilt my head in his direction and he notices his scared look.

- "I'm sorry Parker, I didn't mean to scare you cub please just tell me what happened" – Booth takes his son's hands and mine between his and gives them a squeeze.

- "It started after Christmas, I was playing at Gran's with the presents that Santa left for me" - Oh how sweet he still believes in Santa but why Booth lets him believe in something that doesn't exist? It's not rational ...Well he believes in God and that it isn't rational either …Ok, focus, focus this it isn't the time for this - " Mommy came and she started saying that everything was my fault" – Parker says through the tears while trying to control his hiccups – "that Drew wouldn't marry her because of me…But I didn't do anything I promise Daddy, I was good".

- "I know buddy, I know" - Booth gathers him in his arm and I can't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. That's why I don't want to bring kids to this world they would only get hurt.

- "After that mommy left and Gran came close to me and …she hit me … she was hurting me … I called mommy to help me but she said that I was bad that I should be pun …puni …" – Parker starts but I see that he doesn't know the word.

- "Punished?" – I supply knowing that Booth is not able to talk at this moment.

- "Yeah …" – Answers a sad Parker – "You are not going to pun …punish me too Daddy, are you?" – says without looking at him. I turn to look at Booth and I see the tears running rolling down his cheeks.

- "No son, I'll never hurt you" – Still embracing Parker he turns to look at me – "Could you stay wit him for a few minutes while I make some phone calls and firm his release papers?" – I look at him surprised, I knew that he would need to make some phone calls but not so soon and not leaving me with a kid and much less his son, I'm not good with kids and he knows it but after looking at his face I see that he needs time to cool off and needs me to look after Parker that it's not the time for insecurities.

- "Ok we will be right here" – He gets up and gives Parker a kiss in the forehead and much to my surprise to me too. A warm feeling spreads around my body making a shiver go down my spine, he leaves the room taking out his cell phone while walking and closing the door after him. I turn around a look at Parker not knowing what to do with him. But he saves me.

- "Dr Bones can we watch some TV?" – He asks with a small voice.

- "Of course" – I answer taking the remote control from the bedside table. I turn the TV and put some cartoons on.

- "Those are ok with you"

- "Yeah I love them, they are one of my favorites and dad's too. They are called Sponge Bob Square Pants" – Parker spend the next 10 minutes explaining the show to me and he was starting to fall asleep when he opens his eyes and asks me a shocking question – "Can you hold me while I asleep? I don't want be alone" – My heart starts beating faster and faster, I know he needs me but I don't know if I'm able to give it to him or not. I'm not good at this whole taking care of someone thing but I look up at his eyes the same brown eyes as Booth but full of innocent and sadness and I know what I have to do. I get up from the chair a get nearer to the bed, Parker scoots over, and I lie down and put the covers over us. He cuddles next to me, he puts his head on my shoulder and drapes his right arm over my midriff, my right arm around his shoulders and we continue watching the TV. Five minutes later I look at him to find him fast asleep and not 2 minutes later I follow him.

Well that's all for now. Hope you like it and enjoy it. Read and Review please and tell me want you guys want to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello again guys thanks for the reviews they keep me going and update sooner so please continue reviewing us much as you can. And the format is suffering some changes as requested by some of you.**

I don't own any of the Bones characters the others are mine.

Chapter 5

_"Yeah I love them, they are one of my favorites and dad's too. They are called Sponge Bob Square Pants" – Parker spend the next 10 minutes explaining the show to me and he was starting to fall asleep when he opens his eyes and asks me a shocking question – "Can you hold me while I asleep? I don't want be alone" – My heart starts beating faster and faster, I know he needs me but I don't know if I'm able to give it to him or not. I'm not good at this whole taking care of someone thing but I look up at his eyes the same brown eyes as Booth but full of innocent and sadness and I know what I have to do. I get up from the chair a get nearer to the bed, Parker scoots over, and I lie down and put the covers over us. He cuddles next to me, he puts his head on my shoulder and drapes his right arm over my midriff, my right arm around his shoulders and we continue watching the TV. Five minutes later I look at him to find him fast asleep and not two minutes later I follow him._

Booth's POV

Leaving them alone at the room is difficult but I know she will take care of him and these phone calls have to be made. There's so much people I have to call: Cullen, my lawyer, Angela and…Rebecca and that's a call I don't look forward to do because I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from losing it. But first things first. I press the speed dial 4 and wait for an answer.

"Cullen"- says the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Sir is Booth"

"What do you want Agent Booth?" – his voice a bit cold, and he has every right because now that I come to thing about it I left without telling anyone, well Bones and I left.

"My son is the hospital sir and I need to take the day off" – I say all in one breath – "I know we have a case that needs to be solved but I need today off"

"Ok I know what is it" – Of course he does after Amy…the sadness is evident in his voice – "Just call Dr Brennan and tell her to start with the body so she can tell you about her findings tomorrow morning"

"Well, the thing is that Bones is here with me and Parker"

"Why I'm not surprised?" – What? I mean where did that come from? Is not like my feelings are that obvious, aren't they? We are just partners…like I wouldn't want more… but that's not going to happen. It's not like she feels the same way, does she? – "Ok then call the rest of the them and tell the team to start on the body but I need you, both of you, to reassume the investigation tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, I hope he gets better Agent Booth" – He tells me warmly and my respect for him grows.

"Thank you sir" – I say before hanging up.

Ok one done three to go. The next one I call is my lawyer Andrew Johnson; he's one of the finest lawyers in DC and a friend of mine from my army days. After some chit chat about our life and the old times I explain the situation to him and he tells me he's taking the case and tomorrow we will go to court to get me the temporary custody of Parker. After arranging to meet him later that afternoon we say our goodbyes leaving me to make the next call. I go for Angela knowing that if I call Rebecca first I wouldn't be able to call anyone later.

"Angela speaking"

"Hi Angela" – I say smiling at her greeting.

"Hi sexy Agent. To what do I own the pleasure of your call?"- Angela always the flirting one.

"Listen Bones and I are at the George Washington University Hospital so we will not go to the Jeffersonian until tomorrow morning so could you guys start with the body?"  
"Wait a second at the hospital? Is Temperance hurt?" – she says in a rush and I can hear the fear in her voice.

"No, Angela relax, Bones is fine" – I try to soothe her.

"The why are you guys at the hospital?"- Yep flirting and a tad nosy that's her.  
"Parker is hurt" – I say my voice cracking just by thinking about it.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Is he going to be ok?" – she asks with a worried voice and makes me proud to have the friends that I have.

"Yeah he will, I'll make sure of that" – I promise myself as I tell her.

"Ok can I talk with Tempe?"

"I'm sorry Ange but she's at the room with Parker while I make some calls. It'll be ok if I tell her to call you later?"

"Of course, don't worry, take care of them and yourself ok?"

"Ok thanks Angela"

"No problem sweetie and don't worry we will start on the body right away"

"Ok bye Angela"

"Bye Booth"

As I hang up I know there's still on call to make and is one that I'm dreading to make knowing that I can lose my cool as soon as I hear her voice. His own mother…Oh Rebecca…she's not the girl I once knew and love. How could I be so wrong? Ok Seeley stop this thoughts and make the stupid phone call!! I deal her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?"- She answers.

"Rebecca is Seeley" – I say trying to keep the anger at bay.

"Oh it's you, if you are calling to see Parker I'm not going to let you so you better hang up now"- she answers with a very cold voice. My first clench and I'm ready to punch something or someone.

" No I'm not calling because of that. I'm calling because I'm with Parker at the hospital and to tell you that I know what your mother and you did to him and it's coming to a stop. Tomorrow will be a hearing for me to get his temporary custody until we go to the court again for the fully one. How could you Rebecca? To your own son, your own flesh and blood" – I ask trying to understand something that I will never understand.

"Oh that's rich!! You are never with him; you don't have to take care of him 24/7" – she spats.

"Because you don't let me" – I say trying to control my temper.

"Yeah, well, you are not a good role model for him" – She says like is the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you are? Your mother beat him up and you let her!!" - Now rage running through my veins.

"Because of him Drew doesn't want to marry me, for that mistake all my life is ruined" – she yells.

"First he's not and ever will be a mistake!! Second all of this is because of Drew? You choose a guy over your son? You are insane!! But don't worry because from now on I'll take care of him" – I yell back.

"Oh no you won't, I won't let you"

"What? You don't want him in your life you said so" – I say confused.

"Yeah but you do and me getting the full custody will hurt you so I won't let you" – She says and I can nearly see her smirking.

"Listen and listen good, I will get the full custody even if is the last thing I do and I won't let you touch him ever again so don't even try because if you dare to hurt him again God help me!! Understood? See you tomorrow Rebecca" – I say hanging up without giving her the option of answering.

"Ok now the release papers" I say to myself after five minutes of calming breaths, two punches and three kicks to the wall. I go to the nurse's desk and I ask for Dr Reid, he gives me some advice on how to take care of Parker and how to change the bandages. I explain to him what Parker said and promise me to speak to the cops and fill a report as soon as we finish talking. We set and appointment for Parker and I sign the papers and shake his hand everything in bit hurried because I really want to go to the room and see them, take both of them in my arms and never let them go. When I reach the door I can hear Sponge Bob Square Pants but anything else. Maybe Parker is asleep. I reach noiselessly for the handle and I open the door as silent as I can. When the scene inside reaches my eyes I can feel my heart melt. There they are the two most important people in my world cuddled together in bed looking so peaceful…the image is printed in my mind forever. I go inside closing the door behind me, I take my jacket and shoes of and I get under the sheets next to Parker. I get them in my arms very carefully to not crush Parker who is in the middle and I let myself relax for the first time today falling asleep not long later.

MEANWHILE AT THE LAB

Angela hangs up the phone and turns to see Jack and Zack at the platform playing with their bugs.

"Listen guys, Booth and Temperance want us to look at the body" –She says.

"Where are they?" – Asks Jack.

"Parker is at the hospital and Brennan and Booth are staying with him" – She replies.

"Maybe we should go and see them on the lunch break which is in an hour" – Says Jack.

"Yeah that would be great, they will need to cheer up. We can look at the body later" – Says Angela.

"We can start now, there's an hour left"- Says Zack.

"No why don't we go and get some take outs and bring them to the hospital? I'm sure they are starving" – asks Angela.

"Yep, that would be great" – says Jack – "Get your things together and meet you at the door in 20 ok?"

"Yeah" – answer Zach and Angela.

Forty minutes later and with the take outs the three squints drive to the George Washington University Hospital to meet with their friends and Parker, with their family.

**Well this is the new chapter tell me what you think please!! Review please more reviews more chapters and sooner!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the new chapter of this story. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and continue doing it! and please to those who didn't please do!! It helps me to know if I should continue and if you guys like it or not.**

**Give some ideas of what you guys want to happen too.**

**So the characters are not mine. Now all this said on with the story!! I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 6**

_Forty minutes later and with the take-outs the three squints drive to the George Washington University Hospital to meet with their friends and Parker, with their family._

**Brennan's POV**

Not even ten minutes ago I was asleep dreaming a dream that I'm still not ready to analyze involving a certain Special Agent, his son and a white picket fenced house, but all that came to a stop when a flash of light and a squeal woke me up. I opened my eyes to find Jack, Zack and Angela in Parker's rooms staring at three of us and what was worst with a camera!! I looked around and I saw Booth's arms around Parker and I. I tried to move but I couldn't, I moved his arm, got out of bed and motioned the three of them out of the room.

So here I am outside the room 313 of the George Washington University Hospital with my three friends looking at me, two with wide smiles and one with a look of confusion, and the only thing I want to do is return to the warm embrace I was moments ago…Bad, Bad Temperance, I can't think like that we are just partners, we can only be just partners we can't risk our friendship and partnership just like that! What if it doesn't work? I'm not fond of commitment… Who I'm trying to kid? I even dream with a house, our house! Arghh, this is so confusing. I'm still thinking when I notice their looks on me. Jack and Angela now wearing knowing smiles and Zack still confused.

"So what are you guys doing here?" – I can't stop myself from blurting out.

"Well hello to you too sweetie. Good sleep huh?" – Angela says still smiling and I can't help blushing.

"Yeah well…Wait! How did you know where here? – I ask confused again by their presence.

"Booth called Angela and told us about you two here with Parker" – Explains Jack.

"Is he ok? What happened?" – Angela asks.

"Didn't Booth tell you?" – They shake their heads and I can't help but think if I should tell them about it but then I remember Booth words about all of us being a family and I know they have the right to know – "He was being beat up by Rebecca's mother"

"What?!" – The three of them exclaim – "Did Rebecca know" – Asks a shake up Angela.

"Yeah" – I say in a sad voice – "And what's worse, she said he deserves it because his the reason her boyfriend doesn't want to marry her"

"Oh my…Poor Parker" – Says Angela.

"And poor Booth" – I can't help but add because I know how hard this is being for him. But the door of the room being opened interrupts my thoughts and our conversation.

"Dr Bones?" – A small and scared voice asks. I turn around to find a head with unruly blond hair poking out the room.

"I'm here Parker" – And before I know what's happening I have his arms around my legs and his head in my hip while racking sobs go through his small frame. I don't know what to do, I've never consoled anybody except Booth once and I couldn't help but feel awkward at the time so I decide to take Booth's advice and go with my 'gut'. I hope he doesn't find out about this...I pry his arms from my body and I go down on my knees to be at his eye level.

"What's wrong Parker?" – I ask in the softest voice I can manage giving my whole attention to him forgetting that my friends are behind me.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Are you mad at me? Are you going to punish me too? Don't leave me please, I'll be good Dr Bones I promise. Don't get angry! – My heart fills with sorrow at hearing his questions and seeing the sadness in his eyes but I feel proud too that he remembered the word that I taught him about an hour or so ago. I hear sniffs behind me but I don't mind them.

"Oh Parker, I'm not mad at you, I'm never going to leave you baby and I would never punish you" – Wait! Did I just promise him to never leave him? And I mean it and I don't want to leave him ever not Parker not his father either. Oh boy… - "I'm sorry if I scared you" – I say taking him in my arms. We are still hugging when the door opens for a second time and a sleepy Booth goes out.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? Are you guys ok?" – and I remember them. I try to get up but Parker doesn't let me go so I do the only think that I found rational I got up with him still in my arms putting him on my hip and taking care of not hurting his ribs, hand and clavicle. He puts his head on my shoulder finding a more comfortable position.

"When you told us about Parker we decided to come and pay you guys a visit during the lunch break" – explains Angela drying the tears that have fallen.

"Wow thank you guys"- Booth says never taking his eyes from Parker and I. Why is he staring at us? Is he trying to take a mental picture or something? Talking about pictures…

"Angela I want a copy of what-you-know" – And I receive the biggest smile I've ever seen from her and an 'Of course you can count on it' from her which I don't know what it mean as an answer but from her smile I think it's an ok.

"A copy of what" – Booth asks with a confused expression on his handsome face. Handsome?! Where did that come from? Well he is handsome. Great bone structure… Yes that's all.

"Nothing Booth" – I reply and knowing that he won't let it go I know that I have to distract him – "So what food did you guys bring?"

"Pizza" – says Angela and Jack at once.

"Ok why don't we go inside and eat?" – I ask receiving nods of agreement from them.

We head inside and discover the sitting problems. There's only a bed and two chairs in the bedroom but for Angela, Hodgins and Zack it doesn't seem like a problem. Zack and Hodgins, each of them takes a chair, leaving the rest of us stand up but not for long because Angela decides to sit on Hodgins' lap at which he doesn't say a thing making me suspect that they are finally together so that leaves the three of us and the bed.

"Well it looks like that leave us the bed Bones" – Says Booth with his trademark charm smile on his face I can feel myself blush luckily for me I still have Parker in my arms. We head for the bed and make ourselves comfortable sitting against the headboard with Parker now between my legs and his back against my chest. Zack, Angela and Jack get up and put their chairs on either side of the bed facing us and sit down. We start on the pizza making small talk about nothing, just having a good time, only interrupted by Parker's nurse bringing him his medication. An hour later we finish eating and we gather our things to leave the hospital, once outside we head to our cars.

"Well sweetie we are going back to the lab and start on the victim" – Says Angela.

"Ok let me know what you guys find ok?" – I can't help but ask because even if I feel the longing of the lab I know that Booth needs me more than the body. When did it start to matter me more the living people than finding the truth about victims? And I know the answer: since Booth and I became partners and later on friends.

"Ok; bye guys, bye Parker" – She says.

"Bye" – The three of us answer receiving the same from Jack and Zack.

Booth unlocks the car and helps me put Parker on his seat and strap him. We get inside and I ask while he starts the car.

"Now where?"

"Now we go to my place and we can watch a movie or something" – I look at him and I see the hope in his eyes, hope for me to not back off and much to my surprise I don't feel like backing off I look forward to watch a movie with the Booth boys.

"Yeah Dr Bones you have to come"

"Yeah that would be great" – And I see them smile from ear to ear at my answer.

"Umm Bones I have a favor to ask you" – I look at him surprised that he sounds uneasy and I see that whatever is it he wants to ask me it's important.

"Shoot" – I see him beam at my use of pop culture and from the size of it I see that I said it correctly.

"This afternoon I have to go to meet the lawyer and…well…"

"And you want me to look after Parker?" – I say catching where this was heading.

"Yep"

"Yeah I'll be glad to do it if he's ok with it" – Did I just say yes? What's wrong with me. I don't know how to take care of a human being!! What the heck! I don't even have a pet!...But he's a good boy and look much fun did you have with him at the hospital room the little voice in my head says.

"Thank you Bones, I know this isn't easy for you and I really appreciate it"- He says squeezing my hand.

'Maybe is worth it' – I think

"Buddy, Bones will look after you part of the afternoon while I do some things that's ok with you?"

"Really!! Yay!! We will have so much fun" – He says jumping up and down in his car seat.

'Yes definitely worth it!'

**Well here it is. What do you guys think? Reviews please they keep me going. I would like to know your opinion about it so REVIEWS!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's a new chapter tons of thank you to all of you who have reviewed!! You guys are the best and please continue and those who hadn't please do.**

**I don't own the characters now on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 7**

"_And you want me to look after Parker?" – I say catching where this was heading._

"_Yep"_

"_Yeah I'll be glad to do it if he's ok with it" – Did I just say yes? What's wrong with me? I don't know how to take care of a human being!! What the heck! I don't even have a pet!...But he's a good boy and look much fun did you have with him at the hospital room the little voice in my head says._

"_Thank you Bones, I know this isn't easy for you and I really appreciate it"- He says squeezing my hand. _

'_Maybe is worth it' – I think_

"_Buddy, Bones will look after you part of the afternoon while I do some things that's ok with you?"_

"_Really!! Yay!! We will have so much fun" – He says jumping up and down in his car seat._

'_Yes definitely worth it!'_

**Brennan's POV**

Not long after we arrive at his house. He parks the SUV in his spot and we get out. I help Parker out of his sit while Booth gets Parker's school bag and my purse. We get inside his apartment.

"Parker I will bring some of your things later ok?" – Says Booth to the little boy in my arms.

"Ok Daddy" – Answers a sleepy Parker.

"Booth, we should get him to the bed the medication is kicking in and he needs to sleep" – I say to him.

"Wow, you are surprising me today with your pop culture knowledge if I didn't know better, I'll say that you've been tricking me this two years into thinking you don't know a thing about it" – says a smirk playing in his lips.

"Are you that easy to trick?" – I say back.

"No, I'm not" – He says laughing – "Ok so lets put Parker in his room and we can watch something"

We head to the room and I help him into the bed. Booth comes back inside the room with some pillows under his arms and puts them on Parker's sides to prevent him from hurting more his sides and his arms on the top to stop them from falling and then tucks him in.

"Sweet dreams cub" – says Booth kissing him on the forehead.

"Ummm" – It's the only response we receive from the younger Booth who is already fast asleep. On our way out we close the light and the door but we leave this last one a bit opened to hear him if he needs us. We go to the living room and sit sideways on the couch looking at each other.

The next minutes are spending looking at each other eyes and trying to figure out how to address all this. My thoughts are plagued with ways to help them and why these suddenly surge to be with them and protect them from any pain from now on. I'm about to ask him if he wants to watch a movie when he envelops me in a hug. One hug that speaks louder than words and tells me how much all this is hurting him but that he is glad to have me there with him. I return the embrace but mine speaks reassurance and words of never wanting to be anywhere else. And even if it's in this moment when I'm supposed to run away I feel myself scared of doing that instead. I want to be here forever, with him, with Parker. And suddenly my hugs changes words and it's an I love you what can be heard and much to my surprise his says the same. When we break apart we gaze at each others eyes and I can see the same love that was in his arms reflected in his eyes and I'm sure that my eyes are the same, but I can't prevent myself from blushing under his intense eyes and as he senses my shyness he breaks it.

"So…Why don't we watch a movie?" – He says taking my hand and interlacing our fingers together letting me know that what we felt was real and he's not going anywhere and it's funny how a simple touch can convey so much.

"Yeah, that would be great! What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we watch The Bone Collector? Have you seen it?" – He asks with a small smile playing on his lips and I know that he already knows the answer to his own question but I'm glad that he still asks about it as an attempt to not make me feel uncomfortable but I can't help laughing out loud at his movie choice.

"No I haven't seen it"- I say a small smile tugging in the corners of my mouth.

"Ok then it's settled. Why don't you look for it in the cabinet over there while I make some popcorns" – He says heading in the kitchen's direction. I move over the cabinet and I open the door to find stacks and stacks of movies from all genres and for all ages. I find the one I'm looking for and go over the DVD player when I hear Booth's voice.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Beer is fine" – I answer putting the DVD inside the player.

"Ok, two beers coming"

Once the DVD is in place I sit in the couch taking the remote and turning the TV on. Booth comes back with a huge bowl of popcorn and a six-pack of beers. He puts everything on the coffee table and takes a blanket from behind the couch and drapes it over us. I press play while he takes popcorn and puts them over his left leg and my right and hands me a beer and takes one for him. Having him next to me is like being hit with a hot wave. I've been close to him before but this comfy-typical-couple like situation is completely new and exciting and I feel like a teenager again, even more when he puts his arm around me doing the whole stretching trick. I look at him surprised and amused by his antics and he returns it with a just follow my lead one. So instead of just rationalize it I do as he asks and I put my head on his shoulder. And it's not after more than half the movie later that I realize that we are cuddling and how much things have changed since Booth told me about Parker this morning. It's not even a day and I'm different already but I suppose that the news were like a shock and they made me realize that there's so much cruel people around us that we have to take care of those who protect us and love us. And in my case I have too little people but they count as hundreds even millions. I come back to the present when I feel Booth's fingers play with my hair, curling it around his finger and caressing it so I leave the beer and popcorn at the coffee table and I put my arm around his middle. He leaves his beer too and puts his hand over my elbow and we enjoy the rest of the movie in this position. The movie ends but neither of us wants to move so I take the remote, stop the movie and turn the TV off. We just stay there in the arms of the other enjoying the silence and the company. It's about five p.m when Booth breaks the peacefulness in the room.

"Bones I've to go to meet Andrew, I'll be back as soon as possible ok?" – Booth says and I can hear his reluctance to leave and I feel better knowing I'm not the only one.

"Ok we will be here but if we leave I'll tell you ok?" – I say sitting upright.

"That's fine" – He says getting up and I get up too.

We go to the door where he takes his jacket and puts it on. He opens the door and before going out he turns around.

"Take care ok? And if anyone knocks look through the peephole I don't want Rebecca anywhere near any of you" – Says in a worried voice.

"Relax I can take care of myself and as long as Parker is with me he won't get hurt in any way" – I say in a reassuring voice. He hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"I know and I can't think a better person to take care of him"- He hugs me tighter and I can feel myself getting warm all inside and a feeling of happiness overwhelms me. I return the hug and I kiss his cheek.

"Now go, we will be alright and we will make dinner" – I say pushing him through the doorway.

"Bones, you don't know how to cook" – Says a laughing Booth.

"I know but maybe your son…" – I return with a wink.

"You just made a joke?" – Says an astonished.

"Yep" – I say laughing at the expression on his face. He lets out a small laugh.

"Ok be safe" – He says and surprises me by kissing my forehead and gets out. When I snap back to reality he's gone. I close the door and go back to the couch, I sit down and I take the popcorn bowl and start munching. While I get lost in thought about what is this new thing between Booth and I. I know that what I feel is strong and worth fighting for and from the way he looks at me I think that he feels it too but is worth it for him too? I'm so lost pounding on what it will happen next that I fail to notice Parker coming inside the living room.

"Dr Bones?" – The shy voice breaks me out of my reverie. I turn my head to find him in the doorway with a scared look in his eyes.

"Nightmares?" – I ask and my answer is a barely perceptible nod. I open my arms and he comes running, I hug him tight and, surprising myself, I kiss him in the forehead. We stay like that for a few minutes when I have an idea.

"Parker why don't we go to the grocery store and buy some things to make dinner and chocolate cake for dessert?"

"YAY!! I love chocolate cake!! Come on Dr Bones" – Says Parker tugging my hand and I can't stop the laugh from escaping my lips. We take our coats, I grab my purse and I open the door for both of us.

We get back about an hour later my arms full of grocery bags and Parker carrying my purse. I open the door for us and once inside the apartment I close the door and leave the bags on the kitchen counter while Parker leaves my purse and his jacket on the couch and I do the same with mine. We get back to the kitchen and I help him up the stool and I start unpacking the food.

"So…Do you agree with the menu?" – I ask Parker.

"Yeah I love bacon!!" – says an enthusiastic Parker and I realize how happy he seems now and a sense of fulfillment spreads through my body. I would never have thought that scrambled eggs with French fries and bacon for dinner would make anyone this happy, but I'm really glad that is possible.

"We better start on the cake now so tonight we can eat it" – I say putting the ingredients on the counter.

"Ok" – says an eager Parker.

I start preparing everything while the recipe goes through my head. Ok first a third cup of oil, two squares of unsweetened chocolate, three quarters cup of water, a cup of sugar, an egg slightly beaten, one and a quarter cups of all-purpose flour, half a teaspoon of salt, half a teaspoon of baking soda, a teaspoon of vanilla, a cup of semisweet chocolate chips and a third of cup chopped pecans whipped topping. Ok everything is now ready. I look up at Parker and I see him watching me move around the kitchen with interest.

"Is everything ok?" – I ask him.

"Yes, it's only that this is the first time that I make a cake" – Says with a sad voice.

"Well this the first time a make a cake with you so it will be a first time for both of us" – I say offering a small smile and I receive a huge one from him. I turn around and go to the oven where I preheat it to 350°. I heat the oil and the unsweetened chocolate in a square baking pan in the oven until the chocolate is melted. Parker and I sit on the floor watching the chocolate melt in the oven for about four minutes or so. I take it out the oven and we go to the counter – "Do you want to help me add the rest of the ingredients?"

"Yes, yes!!" – He says bouncing up and down. I sit him up the stool and start passing him ingredients.

"Ok Parker first add the water" – I say passing it to him – "Ok now the sugar, now the egg, the flour, yes like that, now the salt, ok, the baking soda and to finish the vanilla" – I open a drawer and take two spoons out giving one to him – " Ok now using the fork we have to beat until it's smooth and creamy" – I say to him and once it's like that I leave him continue beating while I scrape a pan with a rubber spatula that I found in one of the drawers and spread the batter that I take from Parker evenly in the pan and with the help of Parker we sprinkle it with chocolate chips and chopped pecans. And we leave it to bake at 350° for 35 to 40 minutes and while waiting for it we start putting the things away. We are nearly finished and only the flour is left when something happens and before we realize it Parker and I are engaged in a flour battle and laughing so hard that our sides hurt. We are still playing when my cell phone ringing interrupts us and I go to take it with Parker hot in my heels.

"Brennan" – I say picking it up.

"Hey sweetie it's me"

"Oh hi Angela. Did you guys find anything?" – I ask her while I try to get the flour out of our clothes and hair while Parker can't stop giggling making me laugh too.

"Yeah and I think it's better if you see it for yourself" – I hear the tone of her voice and makes me stop dead in tracks and I know that whatever is it has to be important.

"Ok Parker and I have to shower first, we will be there in about an hour or so"

"Ok Temperance see you in a bit" – And by her answer I can see that she's confused by the shower bit but her lack of interrogation confirms that what they found it's very important.

"Bye Ange" – I hang up and look at Parker – "We have to take a shower because we have to go to the lab, there are some things I have to look at ok?"

"Ok I really like the lab, will you let me play with Jack's bugs?" – He says giving me puppy dog eyes.

" Of course but first of all we have to shower, come on I will help you showering while the cake finishes baking so we can let it out to cool and eat it for dinner. Now off to the shower with you" – I say taking him by the hand.

Forty-five minutes later and both of us showered, dressed in clean clothes, even though my shirt is from Booth, which is so big to me that I have to make a knot with the ends, because mine is full of flour, and with the cake on the counter we are ready to leave but first I take the phone and leave a voice message in Booth's cell phone telling him that we are heading to the Jeffersonian because of the case.

We arrive at the Jeffersonian and pay the cab driver. We get out the taxi and stop before getting inside I kneel before him and take his hands in mine.

"Parker when we get inside I will be need to look at some bones do you want to be there with me or do you prefer to be in my office drawing?" – I ask him hoping he will choose the first option not wanting to leave him alone.

"I prefer being with you" – He answers with some shyness.

"I prefer it too" – I say hugging him tight. We get up and hold his hand in mine and we head inside. Once we get to the platform I get us in and we get near the body where Jack, Angela and Zack are.

"Hi guys what have you find?" – I say helping him up the stairs.

"Hi" – They answer in unison looking up from the body.

"Wow this is awesome!!" – Says a bouncing Parker and I can't fight the smile tugging in my lips, which, after looking around, I notice is happening to the others too. I help him to sit in the stool, which I put next to one of the body sides to make it more visible for him.

"We are still finishing the official reports" – Says Zack.

"Ok Parker and I will go to my office to leave our coats and we will get up and take a look at the body ok?" – I say helping Parker get off the stool and taking his hand in mind we start heading to my office.

"Ok sweetie" – Says a smiling Angela and from that moment I know that she intuits that something has happened but I'm not sure if she's thinking about Parker or Booth and while this thoughts are running through my mind and before we arrive at my office Dr Soroyan gets in our way.

"Oh look it's the girl who wants to get in my man pants but I know I don't have to worry you are nothing next to me. You are work and bones no glamour, no beauty, you are nothing" – And even though I know that words don't have to hurt me they do they hurt like hell and I can't stop the thoughts of what she's saying being the truth from running through my mind.

"Hey don't talk about Dr. Bones like that" – Says Parker putting himself in front of me and bringing me out off my thoughts.

"Oh look who we have here Booth's son! Parker how are you?" – Asks him Camille in what I suppose she thinks it's a sweet voice but makes my skin crawl.

"You can't talk to her like that!!" – Yells Parker not answering her question and he trying to defend me makes me feel even prouder of him if it's possible and reminds me even more at his father.

"Oh you stupid boy you are nothing but a nuisance to your father he doesn't love you" – Says Camille and I feel something inside of me snap and I punch her.

"Don't you dare to speak of him or his father like that" – I say putting Parker by my side hugging with one arm – "He's the most precious thing for his father and he loves him to death so don't you dare to suggest the contrary" – I say in a threatening voice and I can feel the eyes of all the lab looking at us.

"Oh my god you think he can love any of you?" – She says laughing and I don't want nothing else but punch that smile out of her face – "Why would he love a cold hearted woman and a worthless child" – She says and I can see from the corner off my eye Jack, Zack and Angela struggling against some co-workers to come nears us and I can also feel rage bubbling inside of me.

"I told you to not talk that way…" – I start to say in a very low voice but before I can finish the sentence I hear someone yelling.

"Camille Soroyan if you dare to say something else about them again I will not hesitate to shoot you!!" – I hear a voice say behind me and look around me I found that everybody has a surprised and relieved look on their faces and I turn around to find Booth fists clenched and hot fury echoed in his face.

**Well this is the new chapter longer than any other so I think I earned a review... Please review they help me tones and thanks to Bonegee that gave me the idea of the fight which in some way I had in mind but you help me to define so I hope you like how I used it. Next chapter soon!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's a new chapter tons of thank you to all of you who have reviewed they have duplicated in just a week!! You guys are the best and please continue and those who hadn't please do.**

**I don't own the characters now on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 8**

"_Oh my god you think he can love any of you?" – She says laughing and I don't want nothing else but punch that smile out of her face – "Why would he love a cold hearted woman and a worthless child" – She says and I can see from the corner off my eye Jack, Zack and Angela struggling against some co-workers to come nears us and I can also feel rage bubbling inside of me._

"_I told you to not talk that way…" – I start to say in a very low voice but before I can finish the sentence I hear someone yelling._

"_Camille Soroyan if you dare to say something else about them again I will not hesitate to shoot you!!" – I hear a voice say behind me and look around me I found that everybody has a surprised and relieved look on their faces and I turn around to find Booth fists clenched and hot fury echoed in his face._

**Booth's POV**

When I arrive at the Jeffersonian, after listening Bones voice mail, I can only think of my conversation with the lawyer and fear grips my whole body. How can be possible that even knowing and being able to prove what Rebecca did I might still not be able to get Parker's full custody? How can that happen? I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice my arrival at the platform until the squints greet me.

"Hi Booth" – They say in unison.

"Hi guys" – I say back – "Have you seen Bones and Parker?"

"Yes they are going to Tempe's office to leave their coats there" – Answers Angela.

"Thanks" – I say and I start heading in the office direction when I hear Camille and Bones nearly yelling at each other at I stop dead in tracks with what I hear.

"_Oh look it's the girl who wants to get in my man pants but I know I don't have to worry you are nothing next to me. You are work and bones no glamour, no beauty, you are nothing"_ – Her man pants!! Oh her nerve!! Who does she think she is talking Bones like that? I open my mouth to say something but Parker beats me.

"_Hey don't talk about Dr. Bones like that" _– Says Parker putting himself in front of her and I've never been prouder of him.

"_Oh look who we have here Booth's son! Parker how are you?" –_ Wow and that change? I know she's trying to use a sweet voice but it doesn't have that effect quite the contrary.

"_You can't talk to her like that!!" –_ That's my boy. I start to head down again to meet them but there's too much crow around me now and I can barely move.

"_Oh you stupid boy you are nothing but a nuisance to your father he doesn't love you" – _I'm so going to shoot her!! First Bones and now my son how could I ever feel anything for her? And how she dares to doubt my love for my son?! I feel my blood boil and my fist clench, I try to arrive to them but it's nearly impossible with so much people in the middle.

"_Don't you dare to speak of him or his father like that he's the most precious thing for his father and he loves him to death so don't you dare to suggest the contrary" –_ I'm near them now but at her words I stop my heart so full of love for her that I could die happy.

"_Oh my god you think he can love any of you? Why would he love a cold hearted woman and a worthless child"_ – With those words I remember that before dying I have to shoot her and for that I break through the last part of the crowd.

"_I told you to not talk that way…" –_ But before she can say anything I interrupt her with so much venom in my voice that if I was to beat her, she would die in the instant.

"Camille Soroyan if you dare to say something else about them again I will not hesitate to shoot you!!" – And I feel everybody's eyes on me.

The words barely escape my lips when I realize that I would do it and the only thought of it scares me more than anything else in this world except the idea of losing Bones or Parker. I look around and I see everybody looking at me with some sort of shocked look, but before any other thought crosses my mind Bones eyes and mine cross paths and get locked. In them I can read insecurity and self-doubt and I find myself cursing Camille for being able to bring the most insecure part of Bones out.

I come a little closer and I open my arms. Parker jumps on them, I squeeze him tight and I look at Bones again who still hasn't moved. I bring Parker a little closer and I disentangle one of my arms from around him and extent my hand to her. I still feel insecurity radiating from her and I utter one word knowing that it will go through her wall and break the spell she seems to be under.

"Trust" – I say nearly whispering but with the silence the lab is under echoes all around. I feel her eyes on me and our gazes lock again and she searches my soul and not even five seconds later she takes my hand, I tug her and bring her into my arms and I know that life can't be any better than here holding the two most important people in the world in my arms. The moment is only broken by Camille huffing and stopping in front of us and without taking my arms from around them I look at her and she utters the funniest words that I've ever heard.

"Your loss" – She says in a superior tone of voice and I look at her hard I wonder again what I ever saw in her. I look at Parker and Bones, my future, and I say the biggest truth in the universe.

"No, my gain" – I say a small smile playing on my lips. I look at them again and I see the biggest of the smiles in Bones face and in her eyes all doubts have just vanished with my words. I'm so lost looking at them that I don't hear Angela's squeal, Camille storming out or the rest of the lab clapping and cheering at my answer. Bones hugs us tighter and tucks her head under my chin and whispers something against my skin that makes me shiver but that I can't understand.

"What did you say?" – I whisper against her hair.

"I said thank you" – She says looking up at me.

"I should be the one thanking you" – I say and while she opens her mouth to retort I say – "But I don't want to have a row now so why don't we leave it at that we are both glad of what the other has done"

"Deal" – I hear as her answer and I kiss her forehead. After some more minutes of just being there and with the entire lab returning to their jobs leaves only the squints I feel Parker looking at us.

"Dr Bones can you show me more bones? – Parker says eagerly and I can't help but groan at the idea of my son turning into a squint but one look at Bones and her proud face at what Parker has said and I don't care as long as I can continue seeing this happiness shining in their eyes.

"Of course Parker but you know, you can call me Tempe" – She says and I smile at her attempt to make Parker feel comfortable around her.

"I know" – He says a bit shy but what he says next makes my whole body swell with pride – "But dad calls you Bones and he says that you have special names for those who matter you the most that's why he calls me cub or buddy and calls you Bones and that's why I call you Dr Bones because you are special for daddy and I" – He explains and says the last part shyly. I turn my head to look at Bones and I see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you coco" – She says and I look at her my heart filled with love but my mind is a bit confused.

"Coco?" – I ask and I turn to look at Parker only to find understanding in his eyes and a beaming smile.

"We were making dinner" – Bones starts and I was about to ask her about burning my kitchen down when she stops me – "Your kitchen is fine, as I was saying, we were making dinner and he told me he never made a cake before so we decided to do it and ended up in a flour fight that's why I'm wearing your shirt" – She explains and I picture the moment in my mind making me smile.

"Which looks great on you" – I can't help but input and I see her blush when I wink at her.

"Thank you" – Says in a small voice – "anyway I wanted to find a special name for him and since I told him it will be a first time for both of us…I mean and coco likes chocolate chips…and…" – She starts to trail off and I see she's unsure of her choice and I fall in love with her over again.

"It's a great choice Bones" – I assure her – "Don't you think buddy?"

"Yes I love it Dr Bones" – Says Parker bouncing up and down.

"Ok" – Says a beaming Bones

"Well now that is settled. What are we doing here anyways?" – I ask curiosity getting the best of me while I guide them to the office leaving Angela, Jack and Zack looking at us smiles plastered on their faces.

**Well here's the new chapter hope you guys have enjoyed.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to update before this weekend because of my trip to London for my birthday next week but I'll do my best if not I promise the next chapter will be twice as long.**

**Anyways please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok the new chapter is here hope you guys enjoyed and thanks to all of you who reviewed and those who didn't please do they help me a lot!!**

**I don't own any of the characters this said now on with the story and Review when you finish please.**

**Chapter 9**

"_Thank you" – Says in a small voice – "anyway I wanted to find a special name for him and since I told him it will be a first time for both of us…I mean and coco likes chocolate chips…and…" – She starts to trail off and I see she's unsure of her choice and I fall in love with her over again._

"_It's a great choice Bones" – I assure her – "Don't you think buddy?"_

"_Yes I love it Dr Bones" – Says Parker bouncing up and down._

"_Ok" – Says a beaming Bones_

"_Well now that is settled. What are we doing here anyways?" – I ask curiosity getting the best of me while I guide them to the office leaving Angela, Jack and Zack looking at us smiles plastered on their faces._

**Brennan's POV**

We start heading to the office, I look at us and I'm not too shocked to discover that we look like a family with Parker in one of Booth's arms and his other around my shoulders holding me close to him. But I also know that it's going to be a bit before that takes place. Hell! I'm not even sure if he loves me too and here I am assuming we look like a family! What's wrong with me? I'm usually not like this. It's just that him holding me and trusting me with Coco…I mean how sweet can this kid be? When he said that he calls me Dr Bones as a term of endearment I swear I felt my insides melt, even though I know that's not possible. Oh my…Booth is rubbing on me!!! Well maybe he can rub something else…Bones, stop it and mind out of the gutter!! Wait did I just call myself Bones? Yes, it seems so. Oh no…I'm in love with Booth! I just…I've never fell in love with someone, love yes but not in love, I'm doomed. What if he doesn't feel the same? Or maybe he does but he will act on them? Oh God if you exist make him be in love with me, please.

"Did I just pray?!" – I yell in an incredulous voice not realizing that I just say it out loud.

"What?"- Asks a confused Booth.

"Umm nothing" – I say too fast to be true but he seems not to notice which makes me wonder what he was thinking about – "Lets leave the coats and hurry to the platform they are waiting for us" – I say changing myself to the scientific mode. We get inside my office; leave the things in the couch and head to the platform again. When we arrive I look around at my team and I'm meet with three different expressions on their faces. Angela is trying to suppress a squeal and I can say that is taking all her will power to do so, Zack has an incredulous but happy one and Jack looks completely amused.

"Ok so what did you guys found" – I say putting on a pair of latex gloves and moving Parker stool to the head of the table as before. I look at the bones waiting for their answers while Booth sits a bouncing Parker and comes to stand at my side making butterflies explode in my stomach, urgg the pop culture references again!! Ok focus we are in a case.

"The victims name is Mackenzie Hamilton, 20 years old and Caucasian" – Says Angela showing as the sketch of a blond and hazel eyed girl – "She worked as tour guide"

"How do you guys know all this?" – I ask surprised by all the information that they found in a few hours.

"She had a name tag in her clothes with the name of the company and they gave us a list of their employees but the shocking think is that she's not the first one who disappeared there are five more" – Explains Angela.

"Where they bodies found?" - Asks Booth.

"No"

"Ok what about the samples?" – I ask Jack.

"Hair and masculine DNA was found in the body but there's no match in the records. But our killer is blonde and between 30 and 35" – He answers.

"Any idea where was she killed?"

"The soil samples show that it took place in C&O" – Answers Jack.

"The park is 19236 acres and the river is 297 km!" – I say shocked – "Can't you try to reduce the area?"- I ask hopefully knowing that if we don't reduce the area it could take months to find the rest of the bodies. I look at them only to be meet by the impressed and shocked looks of my friends.

"Sweetie how do you know that?" – Asks Angela.

"It's common information" – I say dismissing their looks.

"Dr. Brennan I didn't even know that" – Says an incredulous Zack and I can't help but blush at their looks and Parker doesn't help.

"Wow Dr Bones you are so smart!! I want to be just like you when I'm grow up. I want to be a FBI agent and a squint too" – Says Parker proudly and a warm feeling goes through my body at his words and I look beside me at Booth who is puffing his chest proudly at his son words and looking at him with such an adoration look in his eyes that my heart skips some beats when the same look is given to me when he notices that I'm looking at him and it's in this moment that I realize that they are family and I don't want to be anywhere else than her forever. Booth squeezes my hand and I brought back to the present.

"Thanks Coco and don't worry I'll help you becoming a squint" – I say to him and I see him beam at my words and Booth groan playfully at the last part. Jack coughs and I turn to look at him.

"As smart as I am too I did reduce the area" – Says playfully puffing his chest as Booth did a moment ago receiving a glare from the agent and laughs from the rest of us.

"I can shoot you, you know that don't you?" – Booth plays along.

"He can he has very big gun I saw it but he doesn't let me touch it" – Says Parker ignoring what his words has caused.

"Oh I'm sure he has" – Says a flirting Angela.

"Angela!!" – I say to her not entirely surprised by her comment but by doing it in front of a kid.

"Sorry it was just too easy" – She says causing all of us, but Parker and Zack, to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Is true" – Asks a naïve Zack next to a so innocent Parker making all of us laugh harder. I'm the first to pull myself together.

"Ok so how much did you reduce it?" – I ask Jack getting back to the case.

"I know where exactly they were killed" – Answer him – "There where rests of a wildflower in her bones, one that can only be find in a exact place in all the park. The flower is a Potentilla Recta" – He says.

"Ok and in a language that I can understand?" – Asks Booth and before any of us can open it's mouth Angela answers shocking all of us.

"It means a Purple Coneflower" – Says as if is nothing and at our looks she says – "What I'm going out with him is only logic I pick up some of his interests" – She says shrugging and earning herself an kiss from the entomologist.

"Exactly so this flower only grows in a secluded area of the park, here to be more exact like five kilometers from where the body was found" – Explains Jack to us pointing the exact area in a map.

"Ok so I'm going to call for some agents to go around the area an try to find the other five bodies and any evidence that can help us find this…bad man" – Says after remembering that Parker was in the room. He starts going down to the stairs and to my office to make the calls.

"Ok Zack what about the bones?" – I ask

" She has broken femur, patella and tibia in the left leg probably done by a pipe, broken carpals and metacarpals in the right hand done by a hammer which suggests that she was tortured before being killed" – He says looking uneasy at Parker. I look at him at too and I notice that he's not even listening to us being distracted by the bones on the table making Zack's shoulders and mine relax in relief and making him continue. " There's damage in her skull which indicates that there was an hemorrhage caused b y a blunt trauma and I think that it was caused her death"

"Ok well done guys" – I say looking at them proudly. Booth comes back to the platform.

"It's settled they going to start looking in half and hour and send everything here for us to start tomorrow so there's nothing to do here today not until we have the bodies and names of the other possibly five victims because we are not even sure if they are dead, do we?" – Asks Booth to them.

"No we only have the names and characteristics but we are not sure if they just quit and left without telling or they are dead" – Answers Angela.

"Ok it's settle then we are done for today" – He says cheerfully looking at all of us – "You guys up for dinner?" – Says to Parker and myself.

"Yes!! You have to try our chocolate cake dad!!" – Answers Parker bouncing in his seat.

"Ok lets get going then" – He says smile on his face. I take Parker in my arms helping him out of his seat and Booth guides us both to my office with his hand in the small of my back making those butterflies resurge. We put our coats on and leave my office with Parker in the middle holding both of our has in his and ranting about they amazing dinner the two of us has prepared and I can help but feel that I'm going Home.

"Yep buddy, let's go Home and try it" – Booth says looking at me with his big brown eyes and I feel like he was reading my mind. We get outside the Jeffersonian and inside the SUV after strapping Parker in his car seat and we start heading Home.

**Home is not where you live but where t****hey understand you. Christian Morgenstern**

**Where we love is home, Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts.  Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., **_**Homesick in Heaven**_

**Well here is the new chapter I know that maybe it took a bit to post it but I hope it ****was worth it. Tell me what you guys think. Review Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the new chapter I know it's been a bit since the last one but I wasn't very inspirited, I was waiting for good ideas and I also had exams. I hope that the length makes up for the wait. This said I don't own the characters of this story. No on you go and don't forget to review because it really helps me.**

**Chapter 10**

"_Ok lets get going then" – He says smile on his face. I take Parker in my arms helping him out of his seat and Booth guides us both to my office with his hand in the small of my back making those butterflies resurge. We put our coats on and leave my office with Parker in the middle holding both of our has in his and ranting about they amazing dinner the two of us has prepared and I can help but feel that I'm going Home._

"_Yep buddy, let's go Home and try it" – Booth says looking at me with his big brown eyes and I feel like he was reading my mind. We get outside the Jeffersonian and inside the SUV after strapping Parker in his car seat and we start heading Home._

**Booth's POV**

When we arrive to my apartment we get inside and after leaving our coats in the hanger next to the door we go to the kitchen and start laying the table.

"Cub, why don't you go and wash your hands while Bones and I finish here" – I say to Parker.

"Ok daddy" – He answers running to the bathroom.

"How did it go with the lawyer?" – Bones asks me and by the look on her face I can say she's ashamed for not asking sooner.

"It went well…" – I trail of not knowing if I want to burden her with all the buts and ifs that the lawyer told me about.

"Booth don't lie to me please" – She begs and looking at her I know that I own her the truth not only because of our friendship or because she is sincere with me but for my love and trust for her.

"Andrew told me that even being able to prove what Rebecca did I might still not get the full custody of Parker" – I say my heart clenching at the thought and by looking at her I dare to say she's feeling the same.

"What! Why?" – She yells confusion written all over her face.

"Because we aren't married, because my job is dangerous and because Rebecca said that in case Parker had to go to someone it could be anyone even a foster home but me" – I say my previous anger now replaced by resignation that I'm sure she can hear in my voice –"Bones I can't let him go back to her or anyone else for that matter. He's my kid, mine" – I try to make her understand but when our eyes lock I see that she already understands.

"I know" – She says and much to my surprise she takes a few steps towards me and hugs me with all her might – "And you will. Rebecca is a bitch and because of what she has done she won't have any credibility about what is best for Parker and as for you, you are a great daddy and don't worry about your job, me and the rest of the squints will testify and help you. About being dangerous, it is, but you have a family behind you that will take care of both of you and we will make the judge see that" – She whispers softly in my ear and I believe her. Her arms go around my middle making my heart feel like is going to burst anytime soon but not only because of her words but for her proximity to me too. I put my arms around her and hug her tight and I feel her for the same. We let go slowly of each other and before I can stop myself I brush my lips against hers making a shiver run down my body after the brief contact. I look at her and I can tell she felt the same.

"Thank you" – I add not sure if it's for the kiss and what made me feel or because of her words but she answered none less.

"Your welcome" – She says and to my surprise and delight she gives me a feather like kiss too. We are still staring at each other when Parker comes back and breaks the spell we seem to be in.

"Let's eat!!" – He says making Bones and I start to laugh. We head to the kitchen where we take our seats except for Bones who goes to the kitchen to get the food that sets on the table. She takes her seat at my right while Parker is sitting at my left.

"Oh yummy!" – I say looking at the food nearly drooling. Who would have thought that Bones could cook something without burning it and look so worth being eaten? – "Ok tuck in!!" – I say starting to eat.

"Oh I understood that one!" – Exclaims Bones proud of herself and I squeeze her hand.

"Wow Bones, first all the cooking and now you understand pop culture too. Who would have thought?" – I tease her and I see she's about to retort but before she can I cut her off – "But I think we can still die from food poisoning, can't we?" – I say smirking at her which is received with a playful glare.

"If you must know my food is edible" – She says a small smile tugging in her lips and I see her trying to fight it – "Oh, an edible means that it can be eaten" – She teases me back.

"Har, Har, I already knew that" – I answer putting my tongue out at her and she does the same making Parker laugh out loud while clapping his hands.

"You two are so fun" – He says between laughs making us laugh too.

We finish eating and start gathering plates, glasses and all the others things and we take it to the kitchen. I'm about to start doing the dishes when Bones says:

"Why don't you take Parker to bed, I'll take care of the dishes"

"Bones, you don't have to" – I say while taking Parker in my arms.

"I know, I want to" – She says smiling and a sense of happiness and belonging runs through my whole body.

"Ok" – I answer sending her a grateful smile and kissing her softly in the forehead before leaving the kitchen. I take Parker to his room where I change him to his PJs minding his bruises and I get him into bed where I kiss him softly in the forehead.

"Night daddy" – He says softly.

"Goodnight cub" – I answer and I look at him to find him already asleep with a peaceful look in his face.

I leave the room closing the door carefully behind me but not all the way in case he needs something. I go to the kitchen where I found her finishing the dishes. I move behind her very carefully and sneak my arms around her waist. She jumps a little and it's about to kick me when she relaxes, turns around and smiles me.

"You scared me" – She says swatting me playfully in the arm.

"Sorry" – I say but we both know that I'm not.

"He's asleep?" – She asks me concern in his eyes.

"Yep, I wasn't even out of the room when he fell asleep. It's been a long and eventful day" – I say sighing the day having caught with me.

"Yes" – She agrees and sneaks her arms around my neck and I feel something soft and humid against it.

"Bones you are wetting me" – I tell her laughing at her stricken face but it soon changes to a devilish gleam that puts me into an alert mode. I feel her hands leave my neck and trail down my arms and leave my body to just have her getting closer, if that's possible. Our faces are only two inches apart but she is still not touching me in any way. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she pours a handful of bubbles in my head!

"Oh you little…" – I say shocked by her actions. I look at her to find her clutching her sides that must be hurting for laughing so hard – "You are so going to pay"

"You wouldn't dare" – She says and tries her puppy dog eyes on me while I pretend that they are working – "Told you" – She says happily buying my act. I start getting closer to her, backing her against the counter. I get even closer to her, my lips so near hers that I can feel breathing against my face. I see her close her eyes in anticipation and I see my opportunity.

"Got you" – I whisper in her ear and before she knows what hit her I throw a handful of bubbles at her making her squeal in surprise and I start laughing at her astonished face.

"You didn't expect that huh?" – I mock her while I continue laughing.

"You…" – She tries to think something to say but she's unable because soon laugh starts erupting from her too. When our laughs subside we stand there in the middle of the kitchen, looking at each other. I don't know who does it first but before I can realize what I'm doing our faces are again only a few inches apart with our breaths meddling together and our hearts in sync. One of my hands makes it's way to her neck pulling her face closer to mine and the other around her waist. She puts one on my cheek stroking it and the other is playing with the hairs of my neck making a shiver run down my spine. I see her eyes flutter close and mine follow her lead. When our lips touch not even a second later I feel my mind go blank and the world around us disappears only leaving us, the intensity of our feelings and our lips moving softly against each others and making me feel more alive that I've ever felt. I flush her against my body and by her shivering I see that she's feeling the same making me even happier. I nibble her lower lip and she opens her lips letting our tongues meet in one of the most sensual kissed I have ever experienced. Wait, scratch that, the most sensual and arousing kiss EVER!! Too soon we have to separate to catch our breaths but only the strictly necessary because soon enough we began to kiss again.

- "Wow" – She says once we separate and at any other moment I would be gloating by leaving her speechless but as I'm in the same situation as her I answer with a simple – "Yeah"

We keep looking at each other eyes. The intensity of the kiss and the feelings it brought with it makes us lightheaded so I bring her closer to my body and envelop her in a sweet hug to keep standing.

"This is not a guy hug, is it?" – She asks a small smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

"No Bones, is not, we are over the boy hugs. From now on these will be our new hugs, ok?" – I ask her, both of us knowing that what I'm really asking is 'Are you ok with us becoming more than friends and partners?' but she's not ready to hear the real thing.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I prefer these ones" – She says looking me in the eye and we seal the deal with a sweet kiss. When we separate she says the words that I was hoping she wouldn't utter.

"I should go home. It's late" – She says them and I start to miss her already. I know that she sees the longing in my eyes because of her next words – "Look, tomorrow it will be a tough day and today has been exhausting. We have to get some sleep and your son needs you here, with him, not with me"

"Bones, he loves you. He wouldn't mind you being here" – I say trying to reassure her.

"I know and I love him too" – She says stroking my cheek.

"But…" – I urge her on.

"But today has been hard for both of you and tomorrow is the trial. You both need some time alone" – She explains and I can see the truth in her words.

"I know" – I admit and she smiles a little smile and kisses me in the cheek – " Why don't I call you tomorrow morning so we can have breakfast together and then go to the lab?"

"Ok" – She says and goes to the door, puts her jacket on and opens the door but before going out she turns around and faces me – "Goodnight Booth" – Says softly.

"Night Bones" – She turns to go but before she can walk ways I stop her and kiss her as sweetly as humanly possible putting all my feeling in it and…Oh what a KISS!...When we break apart I open my eyes to look at her and I see her with the goofiest of the smiles that I'm sure I have too.

"Bye" – She whispers.

"Bye" – I say back whispering too and I close the door behind her. As I walk to my bedroom I can't help but see that I feel lighter than ever and the happiest that I could ever be. I have my son, and even if the situation is no the ideal one, I can't stop feeling grateful for having my little buddy with me. I just hope that tomorrow's trial doesn't try to change that but I have faith in what Bones told me a few hours ago. The mere thought of her makes me smile like crazy. I'm so lucky to have her with me, in my arms, being able to kiss her is something so good, so right that I can't even comprehend how I was able to go on for so long without her. I get into my bedroom and head to the bed where after changing and putting my pj bottoms on I crawl between the sheets and fall asleep even before my head hits the pillow.

It must be around two a.m when I feel someone sneak in the bedroom and get into the bed with me. I open my eyes to find Parker with tears running down his cheeks looking at me with a frightened but yet, touch hopeful eyes. Before he says a word I open the sheets for him to hop in with me. He gets in really fast and I take him in my arms.

"A nightmare?" – I ask him and I feel him nod against my chest –"It's ok you are with me now, no one will hurt you again, I promise son" – And I feel him relax a little at my words.

We are lying together for a while when I notice that his breath is slower. He has finally fallen asleep and, it's then, when I allow myself to follow him knowing that tomorrow I will need all the strength possible and praying for a happy ending.

**Well here is the new chapter please review and tell me what you guys thing and if there's anything you want to happen and maybe I'll make it happen ;) Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I know I haven't updated for a long time but it's been really hectic at collage with to mayors at the same time so I had to take a break. I hope you guys continue reading this story and reviewing because your reviews has been the reason why I'm updating again. So to not delay this any longer here is a new chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 11**

_It must be around two a.m when I feel someone sneak in the bedroom and get into the bed with me. I open my eyes to find Parker with tears running down his cheeks looking at me with a frightened but yet, touch hopeful eyes. Before he says a word I open the sheets for him to hop in with me. He gets in really fast and I take him in my arms._

"_A nightmare?" – I ask him and I feel him nod against my chest –"It's ok you are with me now, no one will hurt you again, I promise son" – And I feel him relax a little at my words._

_We are lying together for a while when I notice that his breath is slower. He has finally fallen asleep and, it's then, when I allow myself to follow him knowing that tomorrow I will need all the strength possible and praying for a happy ending._

**Brennan's POV**

I leave his house with the biggest of the smiles in my face and butterflies swarming, as Angela says, in my stomach but there's also some worry about the trial tomorrow. We have to help him get the custody, of that I'm sure, or it will devastate both of them and, as much as it surprises me, it would affect me too.

I hail a taxi to my apartment where I collapse in the couch as soon as I enter. The day catching up wit me, but I know that I have to make a call before going to bed. I take the cordless from the small table at the side of the couch and I dial Angela and Jack's number.

"Angela"

"Hey Ange, it's me" – I greet her.

"Hello sweetie, what's up? Are you still with that hunky agent of yours?" – she asks mischievously.

"No Angela, I left him with his son I think they need each other right now"- I explain to her.

"Your right Bren but they will also need you" – She says and by her tone I assume she expects me to deny it or something but I surprise her with my answer.

"I know" – I say softly.

"Don't deny it sweetie you know I'm…wait a sec! Did you just say I know?" – She asks confused.

"Yes I did. They will need me as much as I will need them" – I answer this time a bit unsure of the truth in my words.

"Don't doubt yourself now. So did something happen?" – she asks curiosity clear in her tone.

"Angel this is not the time for worshipping I need yours and Jack's aid to help Booth with the custody" – I explain releasing how much I want to go to bed.

"Of course you can count us in! Is something wrong? Wait don't answer I'm gonna put you on speaker so Jack can hear you too ok?"- She says making me grateful for only having to say this once – "Ok sweetie you can talk now"

"Hi Jack" – I greet my friend and after receiving his hello I start explaining to them what's wrong – "Look the thing is we have to try to help them, Booth and Parker, I mean. Tomorrow is the trial and Booth had a meeting with his lawyer this afternoon and there could be some complications" – I say with a grim tone.

"What kind of complication?" – Asks Jack and by his tone I can feel his dreading to hear the answer and any other time I'll be thinking how much has meeting Booth has changed me but now is not the time for these thoughts, so I refocus myself and answer him.

"Well it seems that his lawyer told him that because of them not being married he doesn't have that much rights over Parker, and even if we can prove Rebecca's and her mother's mistreatments there's no guarantee that they will give him the custody, even more after Rebecca said that if the boy can't stay with her, it will go to the system, but never under any circumstances can he go to Booth" – I say tears rolling down my cheeks, not being able to prevent them now that everything has sinking in and saying it out loud only makes it more real.

"How can that be possible?!" – Asks a shocked and outraged Angela but in her voice you can detect she's crying too by the way is cracking and it's making me feel more in a family than ever.

"He says that it's because of his job, it's dangerous so there are no guarantees of Parker's safety and also because of Rebecca's request of not going to him" – I say sadness marring my words.

"But she doesn't have any credibility, I mean she's letting her mother hit her son, her word doesn't stand a chance. His job, yes, it could be a problem. But what I don't understand is why does she doesn't want Booth to have him?" - Asks a confused Jack.

"I'm not sure but for what I could sense talking with Booth it could be to hurt him" – Says Angela and if anyone can sense this things that is Angela.

"Yeah, I suppose that could be true. How can she do that to them? He's one of the most amazing person out there, he's caring, sweet, brave, selfless, always ready to help…and such a sweet and good kid…"- I ask confusion, sadness, anger and tears showing in my voice.

"I don't know, Bren, I can't understand it either" – Says Angela distressed too.

"What are we gonna do? We can't let them take Parker away because he will end up going either back to Rebecca or a foster home. It will kill them both" – I say and in my mind I add that it will kill me too because it's true, I finally have a family; my father is now here and living his life visiting me every couple of weeks, Russ is out too and with a family of his own, Jack and Angela are finally back together and happier than ever and Zack has been out in probation for a couple of months. Things seem to be as they are supposed to be, more than ever, now that Booth and I seem to have found way together and if they take Parker away from Booth after everything it will crush him and all of us too, but before I can think in more repercussions Jack's voice brings me back.

"We won't let them! There must be something we can do" – Jack says conviction marring his words making me feel everything will go alright – " What we will do is offer ourselves, if Booth agrees, to be Parker's 'guardians', what I mean is that in the eyes of the world, legally speaking, we will in some way be his tutors so in case anything happens to Booth we will be there to take care of Parker and, even if I don't like my fortune, in this case it will come handy because it will give some extra points with being able to nurture Parker in case of need and also connections to pull this off. But it will also help a shared custody. Someone, to Booth's agreement of course, should offer itself to share Parker's custody so it won't rely only on Booth that way his safety won't be a big issue, at least not as big. But of course he will have to agree to all of this" – He adds the last in an afterthought. I'm left speechless for a couple of minutes and I'm brought back to the present by Jack's next words – "I'm sorry, it was only an idea" – He says and I can see he feels insecure about the idea.

"No, no, Jack it's amazing, it's a great idea!" – I say and I really believe it, it can help us, and I tell Jack so – "It's simply wonderful, if Booth accepts and I think he will, he could get Parker custody, but he will have to be fast to find someone to share it with" – I say and part of me is hoping to be that someone and I accept it. I know I should feel like running because it's too fast, we have kisses for the first time only about an hour ago and I have only spent today's afternoon with Parker, but so much has happened in only one day, and I have changed so much in one day too, and I feel at ease with them, like I belong there, I feel at Home and I love it.

"Sweetie, I think both of us know who will he choose" – says Angela and I don't know why but her words reassure me, I suppose that having someone else saying it makes it more plausible – "But the thing is sweetie, what will you say if he asks you?" – she asks anxiousness showing in her words.

"I'd say yes" – I say to them without missing a beat and without a doubt in my mind that that it's exactly what I want.

"Oh Bren that's great!" – Angela says squealing, I let a small laugh escape my lips but suddenly I remember the situation we are in and all humor leaves me.

"Jack, Angela, do you recon we should meet with Booth and Parker for breakfast and discuss this with them?" – I ask them hopping to settle this with enough time before the trial.

"I think that is a great idea Dr Brennan" – Says Jack – "The dinner at 7?" – He asks.

"That's fine, I'll call Booth tomorrow morning and after breakfast we can go to the lab, like we planned on doing"

"Ok Bren. We will let you now go to sleep and don't worry everything will work itself out you will see" – Angela reassures me one last time before the three of us exchange our goodbyes and hang up.

I put the cordless in it's place before I get up from the couch where I've been sitting through all the conversation and I go to the kitchen for a glass of water all the while feeling a bit lighter and hopping that Booth agrees with Jack's idea. I take a glass from the cabinet and I fill it to the brim with the bottle of water that I take from the fridge. I take the glass and I gulp it down, I put the glass in the counter and leave it there, I start heading for the bedroom when I pass in front of the calendar that I have in my kitchen and I see something writing for tomorrow afternoon. 'Afternoon out with dad' I forgot! I have to meet Dad tomorrow afternoon, but tomorrow is the trial. I have to be there, Booth needs me and I need to be there. I'll call Dad and explain it to him maybe we can change it for another day. I get the cordless again and dial my dad's number.

"Hello?" – He asks from the other end.

"Dad? It's me Tempe" – I say.

"Oh! Hello Temperance. How are you?" – Dad asks me and I see my opportunity.

"Well, I'm fine Dad. And you?" – I ask before anything else remembering Booth's lesson in social politeness or whatever is called.

"I'm fine Tempe, looking forward seeing you tomorrow!" – He says enthusiastically making me feel guilty for asking him this but I know is the right thing and he loves Parker too so I know he will understand.

"That's why I'm calling you Dad. I'm sorry, I don't think we can meet tomorrow, something has happened" – I explain to him hoping he doesn't take it wrong.

"Is everything ok? What has happened?" – He asks and the worry in his voice makes me feel glad to have him in my life again. I explain to him everything that has happened today, he only interrupts a couple of times to ask some questions and every time the anger in his voice makes my skin crawl and recoil a bit in fear. After a half an hour or so recounting him the events he surprises me with what he says next.

"I'm glad you are there with them Tempe, helping them through this and about tomorrow, I'd like to go. Booth has done so much for us that I'll like to be there to help anyway I can, non criminal I promise, and Parker is such a great kid…Please Tempe" – He says and my respect for him grows and now I definitely know that we, all of us, are family and as family he has the right to be there.

"I'll love for you to be there Dad. And thank you for being so understanding with all this" – I say surprising myself knowing that any other day I wouldn't have cared less but if today has taught me anything that is the importance of family.

"You have nothing to thank me Tempe" – Says Dad – "Like I said Booth has done a lot for our family, his family too and Parker too. So when should we meet tomorrow?"

"How about you come for lunch to the Jeffersonian? We can go from there to eat. I don't know which time is the trial so…" – I say thinking about talking to Booth tomorrow about my Dad coming. I hope he's okay with everything that will be thrown to him in the morning.

"Ok, how about I go tomorrow around noon? That way you can talk with Booth and tell him about me coming and ask him to come too if he's free, and Parker too of course" – And I can't help but laugh a little at his words, in this few months that he's been out he's gotten to know me quite well, not as good as Booth, I think nobody can know me as good as him, but well enough to surprise me from time to time.

"Ok Dad. I'll see you tomorrow" – I say closing the conversation and looking forward going to bed.

"Ok, goodnight Tempe"

"Goodnight Dad" – I say hanging up. I get up from the couch, hang the cordless in it's place, I turn off the lights and head to the bedroom where I start shedding my clothes. I put my pjs on and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I get on the bed and turn off the lights.

As I lay there in my bed I start thinking about today. I can't understand how much has happened in only one day, not even 24 hours, and my life and the life of Booth and Parker has changed radically, I know that maybe theirs has changed more than mine but somehow I feel that I'm not the same person I was the night before, I feel light and happy, but what happened to Parker, the trial tomorrow and the possible outcomes it's like a dark cloud that somehow should demise all happy thoughts but it doesn't, not completely and I feel guilty for it, but I can't, not after that kiss with Booth, that amazing kiss that even now makes my toes curl with pleasure.

That amazing kiss held more emotions than all my life together, it was so intense and it felt so right…like coming home. And it's right now when I realize that Home is not the Jeffersonian, it's not my house or Booth's, home is wherever Booth and Parker are. It's beside them and taking care of them and letting them take care of me. I still don't want to get married and I'm not sure about having kids on my own, even more after what happened to Parker, but I love Parker and I wouldn't mind quite the contrary actually, now that I think about it, spend the rest of my life with the Booth boys and that scares me a little, but only because I'm not sure Booth or Parker wants the same. But for now what we have is enough, besides it's too soon to think that, and there's still the trial tomorrow but I want a future with them on it. I can only hope they want it too because now I know what it feels to be more than partners with Booth I can't go back to be only friends.

With this thoughts running through my mind I feel my eyelids drop and I finally succumb in the arms of Morpheus.

**So here is the chapter hope you guys like it and it was worth the waiting, I have the next two chapters ready so I will update as soon as possible. Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think, I really makes it easier for me to write and update sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is the new chapter!! Thank you to all of you for reading this story and your reviews and alerts. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 12**

_That amazing kiss held more emotions than all my life together, it was so intense and it felt so right…like coming home. And it's right now when I realize that Home is not the Jeffersonian, it's not my house or Booth's, home is wherever Booth and Parker are. It's beside them and taking care of them and letting them take care of me. I still don't want to get married and I'm not sure about having kids on my own, even more after what happened to Parker, but I love Parker and I wouldn't mind quite the contrary actually, now that I think about it, spend the rest of my life with the Booth boys and that scares me a little, but only because I'm not sure Booth or Parker wants the same. But for now what we have is enough, besides it's too soon to think that, and there's still the trial tomorrow but I want a future with them on it. I can only hope they want it too because now I know what it feels to be more than partners with Booth I can't go back to be only friends._

_With this thoughts running through my mind I feel my eyelids drop and I finally succumb in the arms of Morpheus._

**Booth's POV**

As my alarm clock goes off I start to come back to the world of the living and everything that happened yesterday comes rushing back, all the bad things: the trial, Rebecca, Camille, Parker's beatings; but also the only ray of light that I had yesterday, my Bones. But even the thoughts of her are not enough to lift up my spirits. I'm definitely not looking forward to whatever happens today because it can end up being a great day or a horrible one.

I get out of bed and start heading for the bathroom, which is connected to my bedroom by a door. As I get inside the bathroom I start the shower and while I wait for the water to warm I shed PJ bottoms. I get in and start washing my hair and body, once I finish I turn off the water after rinsing myself and I envelop my body in a towel. I go to the closet and take out a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie to match my mood and also to give it a more formal look for the trial, I open a drawer and I take a pair of black socks and black boxers. I get myself dressed and go back to my bed to wake Parker up. As I get near him my cell phone starts to ring.

"Booth" – I answer without looking the caller ID because I'm too busy now leaving the bedroom carefully trying not to wake Parker up. I start heading to his bedroom to get him some clothes to put on him after his bath.

"Good morning Booth" – Answers a beautiful voice from the other side of the line matching the beautiful person it belongs to.

"Morning Bones, how are you?" – I ask as cheerfully as possible, which is not much, but I must admit that listening to her voice it really helps.

"I'm fine. I would ask you the same but I think I know the answer" – She says a bit bluntly but she's speaking the truth so I don't really mind – "I was calling to tell you about breakfast. Yesterday, I talked to Angela and Hodgins. They asked to meet the three of us for breakfast today, if that's ok with you of course" – She says in a rush and I know there's something behind all this and I think the topic it's pretty clear but I guess I'll know soon enough.

"It's fine with me Bones. At which time and where are we meeting them?" – I ask looking at the clock and seeing it's a quarter past six.

"At seven in the dinner" – She answers.

"Ok, be ready at a quarter to seven. Parker and I will go to your apartment and give you a ride" – I say to her and I know she will try to convince me she can take her car but I hope she concedes and lets me give her a ride because I need to see her badly, I need to feel her near; today more than ever before.

"I'm nearly ready so that won't be a problem" – She concedes and I feel like she really understands what I'm going through.

"Ok, see you in a bit then" – I say with my arms now full with a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, a white long sleeved T-shirt, socks, underwear and a pair of red converse.

"See you later Booth" – And with that both of us hang up. I go back to my bedroom and I carefully leave all his clothes on my bed, the shoes on the floor and I go to Parker's side to wake him up.

"Buddy it's time to wake up, rise and shine" – I say shaking him carefully trying not to startle him. He opens his eyes and gives me a big smile that brightens up my day, well as much as it is possible today and with that though I feel myself go gloom again.

"Good morning Daddy!" – He greets me cheerfully and, an involuntary but not unwelcome smile comes to my face.

"Morning Parker! Come on, you have to get out of bed and take your bath because Bones has called and we are going to have breakfast with her, Angela and Hodgins" – I say to him smiling.

"Yay!" – He says getting out of bed and starts heading for the bathroom so fast that I nearly don't have time to react, thanks God for the ranger's training.

"Wait Parker! Be careful ok? I don't want you to hurt yourself" – I say catching up with him and I take him by the hand. We start heading for the bathroom and get inside. I start a bath for him and, carefully, I take his clothes and bandages off.

"Ok buddy, get in" – I say to him once the bath is full and all his clothes are off. He gets inside and starts to clean himself with a sponge. I take my jacket, tie and shirt off when I realize he won't be able to get his hair clean with the damaged ribs and arm. I wash his hair and help him rinse himself.

Parker gets out of the tube with me helping him and I start to carefully dry him and put the new bandages on. Some tears leak from his eyes at the pain that the new bandages causes him and it breaks my heart even more. Once they are on, I dry his hair with the towel, I carry him to the bedroom and I dress him, leaving only the shoes to put on.

I look at the clock in my bedside table only to see that we have five minutes to spare if we want to make it to Bones' apartment on time. I redress myself, I put my shoes on and sit Parker on the bed to put his on too. I take my gun and bandage from the table beside my bed and we get out of the room. We go to Parker's room and I ask him to choose some things to play with in the lab. I help him put the coloring books and his crayons in his Sponge Bob bag and we start heading for the door.

I take my keys and wallet from the living room table, a jean jacket from the hanger for Parker, in case he gets colder later on; and we get out of the apartment. I close and lock the door behind us; we go to the parking lot and I help Parker inside the SUV, I strap him in his seat and I put his jacket and bag beside him. I close the passenger door; I get inside the drivers seat, pull off and I start heading in the direction of Bones' apartment.

Exactly at a quarter to seven we arrive, I see Bones waiting outside her apartment building, when she sees us arrive she hurriedly heads down the stairs and gets in the car.

"Morning Bones"

"Hello Dr Bones" – We greet her as she is fastening her seat belt.

"Good Morning Booth, good morning Coco" – She says giving both of us a beautiful smile, but I can see that, as happy as she is to see us, there's something there clouding her happiness; and I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with what she wants to talk to us during breakfast, the trial or something completely different.

I drive us off her apartment building, after five minutes of driving in silence I can't resist it any longer and I take her left hand in my right one. I feel her give me a reassuring squeeze and I know I wasn't the only one craving the physical contact. I look in the rear mirror to see Parker's reaction, and also because he's been too quiet all the drive except for his greeting to Bones, only to find him fast asleep in his child seat. I take my eyes off the mirror to look back to the road and at the corner of my eye I see Bones smiling tenderly at me.

"What?" – I ask self-consciously while smiling at her. I see her blush embarrassedly and give me a small smile.

"Well, it's just that when you look at Parker you get this tender and caring look in your eyes that I've never seen before and…I really like it" – She says blushing even more at the end all the while rushing the words.

"Well Bones, believe it or not, yesterday you were looking at him with the same look" – I say to her hoping she doesn't take it wrong and I end up scaring her off – "And I really like it too" – I add tenderly with a playful wink trying to take some of heaviness off.

"It's just…you will have to have to have some patience with me because there's something I want to say and I don't know how to phrase it because I don't want you to take this the wrong and…" – She starts rambling not even breathing between sentences and, because of that, I know this is important so I stop her before she hurts herself.

"It's ok Bones. Take all the time you need" – I say to her inwardly knowing this has something to do with what we will discuss at the dinner with Hodgins and Angela. I guess you can say my gut is fully working at the moment.

"Tank you Booth. No interruptions ok?" – She asks me and at my nod I see her start gathering her thoughts – "You see the thing is that yesterday my whole world got turned upside down. That call from the hospital changed everything. I just wanted to be there beside you, taking care of you and Parker; and, at the beginning, that really scared me because we both know that I'm not good with children and I wasn't sure if I would be any good for you and Parker, I mean, I can be so blunt that I was worried to say the wrong thing. Afterwards we discovered what Rebecca and her mother did to Parker and I..." – I see her pause herself, clench her fist and tighten her hold on my hand. I caress her knuckles with my thumb in a soothing way, a minute or so later she continues – " After what they did I felt so sure I was doing the right thing by not bringing children to this world…then you asked me to take care of Parker and, even if I was insecure about it, I knew you needed the alone time. And in that room, when he asked me to hold him, I felt so nervous and so enormously happy at the same time, happy that he felt secure with me by his side…then, I spent the afternoon with him, and it was so much fun! We couldn't stop laughing! I never felt happier. But when we went to the lab and Dr Saroyan said those things, I felt so much anger…but not anger about she said about me, that hurt that much I can tell you, but anger was for what she said about you and Parker. Then he came to my rescue and later on you came too, and I felt so cared for that I thought my heart was about to burst, even if that's not possible. And, when he explained his nickname for me and said he wanted to be a FBI Agent and a Squint in the future, I started to feel my walls around the children topic crumble. And later that night that kiss, that amazing kiss with you, so fantastic that it was the only thing I could think about yesterday night when I was in my bed, that and the fact that my whole life changed in less than 24 hours, and for the better. I just want to be next to both of you and take care of you two for as long as you want me to, if you both want me that is" – She says, and I swear, I feel my whole body lighten up like the Christmas tree in the Rockefeller Plaza during Christmas time.

I'm lucky that in that moment we arrive to the Dinner because what I have to say to her needs her whole attention, and mine too. I let go of her hand to park the car but I don't turn the engine off, knowing that if I do, Parker will wake up. I take my seatbelt off and urge her to do the same. I turn to look at her, now sitting sideways, and she mimics my position. I take both her hand in mine and I start pouring my heart to her.

"Bones, that kiss yesterday, meant the world to me too. Having you beside me through it all was the only thing that kept me going and stay sane at the same time. About the kids and what happened to Parker" – I start, my heart clenching at the thought of what happened to my little boy – "well, it's different. You have nothing in common with Rebecca, and I couldn't be gladder. If someday you change your mind about it, and you decide you want to have kids, you will be an awesome mom. I know because I have seen you with Parker, the way you took care of him yesterday is the way a good mother, a real mother, takes care of her kids" – I say to her and, when I see her open her mouth to contradict me, I add – "What Camille said to you both was so wrong at so many levels, that I don't even know what to begin with. You are simply an amazing being Bones, and, without a doubt in my mind, I can tell you that I really want you in mine and Parker's life forever. And I'm pretty sure Parker want the same thing" – I reassure her speaking nothing but the truth.

I look into her eyes only to discover that they are full of happiness, not even a little bit of fear or apprensiveness, only happiness and she gives me a dazzling smile.

"You don't know how happy that makes me" – She says to me and I can't stop myself from bursting into a laughing fit.

"Oh Bones, I think I do" – I say giving her one of my goofiest smiles. I let go one of her hands and I tenderly caress her cheek. I sneak my hand behind her neck and I bring her face closer to mine. We stare at each other eyes for what seems like forever before closing the remaining space. We share a sweet and loving kiss that conveys all our love and respect that we have for each other but we both stop before it turns passionate. We share a small smile and I sneak, from the corner of my eye, a look at the dashboard clock to see that we are five minutes late.

"Come on Bones, we have to get inside" – I say to her, giving her hand a last reassuring squeeze. We get out of the SUV, she goes to the back and opens the passenger door, when I'm next to her she hands me Parker's bag and jacket. I take them in my hand while she soothingly wakes him up and unfastens the straps of his child seat. She takes him in her arms, takes him out of the car while I hold the door open for them. She puts him on his feet and I close the door behind them and lock the car up. Parker puts himself between us, takes both of our hands in his as we start heading for the Dinner's door and, all the while, I'm wondering what will this breakfast bring.

**So that was the chapter, I'll put the next one as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is the new chapter!! Thank you to all of you for reading this story and your reviews and alerts. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 13**

"_Come on Bones, we have to get inside" – I say to her, giving her hand a last reassuring squeeze. We get out of the SUV, she goes to the back and opens the passenger door, when I'm next to her she hands me Parker's bag and jacket. I take them in my hand while she soothingly wakes him up and unfasten the straps of his child seat. She takes him in her arms, takes him out of the car while I hold the door open for them. She puts him on his feet and I close the door behind them and lock the car up. Parker puts himself between us, takes both of our hands in his as we start heading for the Dinner's door and, all the while, I'm wondering what will this breakfast bring._

**Brennan's POV**

The three of us are heading for the Dinner's door holding hands with Parker in the middle. And as we go, I can't stop thinking about what has transpired only minutes ago in the car with me pouring my heart and he returning the favor. I feel so light now, like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders, he wants me in their lives and he's sure that Parker wants me too!! A warm feeling spreads through me at the thought. Is this how love feels? I guess I'll have to ponder it later because I look up to see Booth holding the door open for us to go in. I put Parker in front of me; all the while holding Parker's left hand in my right one, and I feel Booth guide me in with his hand at the small of my back. Once inside he guides me to the right where I can see Angela and Jack waiting for us.

We share a greeting while we take our seats in the booth with Parker in the middle of us.

"Sorry we are late" – I hear Booth say and I look at my watch to see that we are nearly ten minutes late.

"Don't worry man, it's ok" – I hear Jack say and I see him fidgeting a little. I guess I'm not the only one nervous about the conversation we are about to have.

The waitress comes to our table and we place our orders. We have some mindless chitchat; I think that's what Booth calls it, until the breakfast arrives and is then when Jack breaks the silence and explains our phone call from yesterday night to Booth and Parker.

I see Booth trying to digest all the information and coming to a conclusion, maybe a decision too. I hope he doesn't get mad with us because we are only trying to help them. I turn to get a better look and in his face I read…it's that gratitude? I think so and his eyes are shinning too but I'm no sure if it's with happiness or tears. Tears? Did we hurt his feelings? Maybe they are the happy tears that I've heard Angela talk sometimes about.

"Thank you" – That simple statement breaks me out of my reverie. I look at Booth again only to see him looking back at me. He turns to look back at Angela and Hodgins while I look at Parker to see him confused. I guess he didn't understand what we were talking about but I'm sure Booth will explain it to him later to hear his opinion about this whole matter – "I can't thank you enough for wanting to help Parker and I. That would really be a good solution but are you sure you want to do it? It's a huge responsibility, I don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon but there's always a risk. So are you hundred percent sure you want to take care of my boy in case something happens to me?"- He asks looking in turns to Angela and Hodgins.

"Booth, Angela and I have talked about this. You guys are family, and we would love nothing more than to help you anyway we can, we sincerely hope it never comes to that but in case it happens we want to give Parker the best of the world, just like you would do. We are not talking about money, but about a family. A real one, one that loves him unconditionally like you and Dr Brennan do, and not the excuse of family Rebecca has been giving him" – Jack explains with Angela's hand in his showing that they are in this together. I feel Parker wrap his arms around me and I hear him let out a small whimper.

"Is everything alright Coco?" – I ask him while stroking his blonde locks tenderly hoping to sooth him at least a little bit.

"I don't want to go back to mom, please Dr Bones" – He begs me helplessly. I look at Booth for help only to see his masks slip a little, letting me see the pain and sadness his feeling with this entire situation, but as soon as it comes is gone too.

"Buddy look at me" – At his father plea Parker turns to look at him. Booth opens his arms in a silent invitation, which Parker takes by launching himself to him. Booth catches him, sits him in his lap and turns Parker to look at him – "Listen to me carefully ok?" – And at Parker's nod he continues – "I'm never letting you go back there ok? I'm always going to be here to protect you and take care of you, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again" – He says sincerity and love reflecting in his ayes but, also, a kind of fierceness that you only get to see in the eyes of a lioness that wants to protect it's cubs – "And Bones, Hodgins and Angela are here because they want to be part of our family and help me look after you. Now, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth ok Parker?" – He asks him.

"I promise Dad" – He says standing a bit straighter making me inwardly laugh at the similarities between father and son.

"Ok. Buddy, Hodgins and Angela want to take care of you in case something happens to me. What do you think? Would you like that?" – He asks Parker.

"But I want to be with you Daddy. You don't want me? I promise that I'll be good, I won't make noise, I won't play with me toys, please…" – He begs while crying and clinging desperately to Booth. I look around seeing all our hearts break at his words. I never knew you could feel so much pain for someone else.

"Parker don't ever think I don't you by my side. You are one of the most important people for me in the world. I love you more than you will ever know. The only way for me to leave you is only if God takes me with him and, even then, I'll always look after you" – He explains softly at him caressing his hair with so much sweetness that my heart skips a beat. His words are so sincere and full of love that I feel myself really falling hard for him. And I thank whatever there is out there for having him care for me. Could I be one of these most important people in his life? I really hope so because he is one of mine, besides his sweet little boy that is. And even if I don't believe in God for once, I'm really glad they do because at the mention of taking care of him, even dead, everyone can see Parker relax. But I, on the other hand, only at the idea of losing him I feel my heart clench painfully. I can't lose him not now, not ever – "But in case that happens, I want someone who cares nearly as much as I do for you to care of you, and Angela and Hodgins do. So what do you think?" – He asks him and I see him looking at me.

"Why can't I stay with you Dr Bones?" – He asks me a small pout on his face and I hear the rest of them laughing quietly but not in a mocking way, which relaxes me a little, and I decide to tell him the truth.

"Well, like I said to your Dad Coco, if you really want me I'll love nothing more than to be in yours and yours daddy life for as long as you want me, and take care of both of you. Would you like that?" – I ask only to be met with an eerie silence from the rest of the table all of them sporting expectant looks of their faces. A huge smile breaks in his face and I feel myself smile too, just now, my heart feels so full of love that I think it will end up exploding. I've never felt anything like this before but I really like it.

"Yes, yes"- He answers finally bouncing up and down in his fathers lap while clapping his hands, which makes all of us burst into a laughing fit.

I look up to meet Booth's eyes and I receive one of the most intense looks I have ever seen, but I guess his happy, if the goofy smile in his face is any indicator. A look of understanding passes between us and he starts talking to Parker all the while not taking his eyes off of me.

"Parker, how would feel if Bones adopted when I get your custody?" – He asks Parker making my heart literally stop at his question. But I start breathing again when I suddenly realize with a smile on my face that he just said when and not if.

"What is custody Dad?" – He asks confused.

"It means that you will come home with us and we will be the one to take care of you forever" – Booth explains him in order to get him to understand only the necessary. Parker looks from his father to me for a couple of second before be starts nodding vigorously making us laugh again and, it's right then when, I remember that Jack and Angela are here too. I look them and I find them beaming at the three of us.

"Ok it's done then, Bones will share your custody with me. Angela and Hodgins will take care of you if something bad happens to us, but don't worry, we don't plan to leave you ever"- He says summing up to all of us. I know he's a little young for all of this, and maybe he doesn't understands half of it, but I'm glad Booth tries to explain it to him and asks for his opinion. Maybe it's not a rational, well I'm nearly sure it isn't, but maybe and only maybe not everything has to be. As I ponder this I realize there's something that I have to tell them.

"Just one more thing" – I say interrupting the mindless chit chat that has started after settling the whole Parker's court deal – "I had to meet with my father today but I really wanted to be in the court room with you and Parker" – I say looking at Booth the whole time –" So I called him yesterday night and he's okay with it but wants to come. He says you guys are family and wants to be there for support and help in any way he can..." - I explain to them trailing off at the end knowing I'm rambling again.

"Bones of course he can come, as he said his family and Parker really likes him. He's your father and, like I said before, he's a good man and I really like him too. So give your old man a call and tell him he's more than welcome" – He says a charm smile on his face. I blush and he asks me why I'm blushing.

"It's just that I asked my father to meet us for lunch and I told him to ask you then but I wanted to be sure you were ok with it before lunch. Today it will be hard enough and I didn't want for it to be any harder on you so…" – I ramble again while blushing.

"Thank you Bones" – He says taking my hand in his – "And don't worry, I'll act as if I know nothing" – He says giving me one of his trademark charm smiles and a playful wink making me blush harder if possible. The table erupts in laughs and I start to wonder why I'm blushing so much, I have never been one to blush it all started when Booth and I started to be friends and stopped being at each other throats, even if now we still are but in another way… and here I go blushing again. What's wrong with me?! Well if this is the price I have to pay for feeling what he makes me feel then I'm more than happy to pay it.

We finish our breakfast chatting about nothing too heavy. Jack pays the check much to Booth's disagreement and we head out to go to the lab and we part ways in the parking lot. The three of us get inside the SUV, after strapping Parker and ourselves we head out in the direction of the lab. Not even five minutes later, we arrive at the lab door and the five of us get inside where we are met by no other than Dr. Camille Soroyan.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? But if they are the three late employees, aren't they? Well, in that case, you will be here until 9 p.m tonight to make up for it" – She says sneering at us and I have to fight the urge to punch her in the face, but Booth's hand in the small of my back, which is rubbing soothing circles on it, really helps me and distracts me from her too. I see Parker stand in front of me standing straighter as if he was ready to defend me and, from the corner of my eye, I see Booth look at him with a proud smile. Any other time I would have felt that this was an unnecessary overprotective alpha male behavior, but now I know that they do it because they care about me and I would do the same thing for them without a doubt. But I come back to the world of the living when the witches words start to sunk in.

"Well let me tell you then that I'm sorry because that won't happen. This afternoon I won't be able to be in the lab because I have to go to the Court" – I inform her carefully not wanting to reveal to her the reason why I have to be there not wanting to put either of the Booth boys in the spotlight, yes I'm definitely getting better at the pop culture references I think with a small smile.

"Why, is that criminal good-for-nothing father of yours finally going to jail where he belongs? – She asks and I must admit that that comment really hurts. I can't believe how she has fooled us all this past year. It wasn't until recently that she started to be like this. I don't know what made her be like this but whatever happened doesn't give her the right to talk about my father like that, even if the criminal part it's true.

"Stop it Camille! You are going to far with all this" – Reprimands her Booth forcefully while looking at her intently. I see him trying to contain his rage, he has this wild look in his eyes and his fists are so tightly clenched that his knuckles are white.

"Now that we are talking about not working this afternoon Hodgins, Zack and I won't be able to work either, personal reasons" – Angela says daring Dr Soroyan to contradict her and I must admit that Angela is scary if she wants to be.

"Well…I'm sorry for all of you but you all have to work so… no free afternoon's for anyone, sorry" – She says no sounding sorry at all, with that she turns around and heads to her office with what I'm sure is she thinks is a sexy sway on her hips. Once she is inside we look at each other thinking about what she said.

"Well, I don't know what you guys think but she can bite my head off later, or fire me if she wants to, but I'm going this afternoon" – Says Jack receiving a nod from Angela and I.

"Thank you for all this, but I can't let you risk your jobs" – Booth says, and I know he would feel guilty if that happened.

"Man, Angela and I don't need the money, we love what we do but like we said, you and Parker, are family, and family, always comes first" – Says Jack earning a kiss on the lips from Angela who nods at Jack words. But she also adds:

"Like he said we are family and we know, that you hunky agent, would do the same thing for any of us because it's who you are, let us do this for you because we really want to do it"

"I don't want to sound repetitive but, like they said, we are family. I don't need the money either, I have more than enough with what I have, and I can always earn more with my books. And what's more, no to sound self centered or anything, but the board of directors of the lab won't let her do it, we are too valuable" – I explain to him while holding his hand in an attempt to relax him. And it's true what I said, I really know that they won't let her fire us because we are the top team and our liaison with the FBI is invaluable. But even if they fire us it would be worth it if we get to help Booth get Parker's custody.

"Ok, but if they do fire you I will leave the liaison with the Jeffersonian, because the only way for me to stay here is if I get to work with my family" – His words touches all of us making us teary eyed.

"Group hug" – Shouts Parker. We all laugh but happily comply with his request but not before shouting for Zack, who is in the platform looking at the whole exchange, to come and join us as he is part of the family too. We all can see, while we are looking at him, that he is really touched by it because, after his treason, he still sometimes thinks that we resent him. But now I think this is exactly what he has needed all along, for us to show some affection to him, and to think it has been Coco's idea makes it even more special. It's only after a minute of waiting for his reaction that he comes to us with a spring of his step, we all embrace each other; it's not until a couple of minutes later that the six of us break apart and start working again.

**That was the new chapter. Tell me what you guys thought of it. R&R! I'll update soon.**


End file.
